


Balancing Act

by lydiaofthefallen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (But also NOT REALLY), Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Canon Compliant, Gray Jedi Reader - Freeform, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Parental Obi-Wan Kenobi, Powerful Reader, Reader takes no shit, Secret Marriage, except for palpatine he dies, gender neutral reader, it can be both trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaofthefallen/pseuds/lydiaofthefallen
Summary: The life of a Gray Jedi is a balancing act. They must resist the temptations of the Dark Side and avoid the regulations of the Light Side.A Gray Jedi in love with two (spiritually) adopted kids, a slew of identical brothers, and an uncanny ability to sense BS? Well, that's a different kind of balancing act.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & Reader, Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Reader, Padmé Amidala & Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick before story note because it's isn't explicitly stated right away! The Reader is an Otha, an alien race with light blue skin and pointed ears. All other features can be replaced with those that you wish, it's just those two things that have been predetermined!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,_

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is The Force_

As a youngling, the Jedi Code was drilled into your head. Before you could form full sentences, you knew the Code. Unlike your crèchemates, you always had a question to ask about it. People die and become _one_ with the Force, how does that mean no death? Isn't compassion an emotion? Without passion, how can one pursue what they love?

The questions were endearing for a short while before they became concerning to your crèchmaster, and you quickly learned to keep queries like that to yourself — seeking answers on your own merit and time.

More than anything you wanted to be a Jedi, and you worked hard to be a good one- but the word _Jedi_ didn't feel right. Every time it was uttered the Force whispered to you that something was missing, some... descriptor.

It was during one of your independent studies that you came across a story seemingly forgotten in the back archives. The way it was written nearly came off as children's tales. But they were too dark, too serious to be something the crèchmasters would tell you and your crèchmates at night.

It told stories of the Sith Wars, of the Sith's dark powers and aptitude in the addictive Dark Side of the Force. But beyond the Sith Wars and battles between the Light and Dark, was the Gray.

The term Gray Jedi had two meanings. First, it was used by Jedi and Sith to describe Force-users who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side, and second, it described Jedi who distanced themselves from the Jedi High Council and operated outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. However, those who were considered to be true Gray Jedi met both qualifications and did not belong to any particular Force tradition.

There were Gray Jedi who fought for the Light and Gray Jedi who fought for the Sith, but in the end, they were Gray because they trusted the Force above all else and explored all of its uses- even if that meant using Dark Side techniques.

"(Y/n)."

Jumping, you clutched the datapad close to your chest and turned to face your closest friend with a smile. You felt like you'd just been caught doing something forbidden, but really you were just reading. Just reading.

"Hey, Obi-Wan. Do you need something?"

"Bant, Garen, Siri, and Quin are all either doing coursework or meditating."

" _Quin_ _lan Voss_ is meditating?"

"I think it was an excuse to go do something against the rules, but I didn't ask any further," Obi-Wan shrugged, sitting next to you, "What are you reading?"

"A book on the Sith Wars. I found it in the back and thought it was interesting," you shrugged, attempting to be casual, "I think I might check it out, actually. I didn't get very far."

"Well, after you check out, do you want to go to the West Gardens with me?" Obi-Wan asked, with a small tilt of his head.

"Sure! Just give me a second to speak to Master Nu about taking this and I'll be ready."

Obi-Wan gave you a smile that always made your heart flutter. You held your book a little tighter. No attachment was part of another section of the Code- letting all things go and straying away from unnecessary distractions. Of course, you understood the good intentions behind the rule. If someone got too attached then they might be willing to put that person or thing above their duty to the broader galaxy. But still, attachment was unavoidable. You were attached to your crèchmates, to certain masters, and you were attached to Obi-Wan- your closest friend. Their encouragement made you stronger. Your love for them wasn't a weakness despite what other Jedi might say, and it wasn't your love for them that made the Dark Side interesting.

Perhaps that's why "Gray Jedi" felt so right.

~*~*~*~

It was time. You and your crèchmates were eleven and were ready to move on from training sabers to the real things. Which meant it was your pilgrimage to Ilum for your kyber crystal.

It was easy to sense the nervousness coming from your crèchmates, despite them constantly releasing their feelings into the Force.

"What color do you think you'll get?" You asked Obi-Wan, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Well, blue or green are most common, aren't they?"

Shrugging, you replied, "Doesn't mean you can't get something special. The crystals pull from your Force presence, after all," glancing back at Obi-Wan, you saw a look on his face that always meant he was doubting himself, "Obi-Wan, it'll be alright. I have full faith that you'll find your crystal. If you just let the Force guide you, then everything will be alright."

"Depending on (Y/n) to make you feel better about being a failure?" Bruck Chun decided to confront you two at that moment.

Peeking over his shoulder, you smiled, "Master Yoda, are we there?"

Bruck whipped around, scowling when he saw nothing, "Very funny."

"Not funny. Proof that you know you shouldn't be talking to Obi-Wan like that. Now, run along before Yoda actually comes and bruises your shins," you made a shooing motion with your hands, smirking when Bruck actually left.

"You didn't have to do that," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Of course I didn't, but I still did. Bruck shouldn't be saying those things to you, especially when none of it was true," the Doubting Himself face came on again, "I'm serious Obi-Wan. You're an excellent fighter and brilliant in our diplomacy classes. Bruck reeks jealousy all the time when he's around you."

"He could be jealous of you, we're so close it's hard to tell," Obi-Wan joked, pulling a giggle out of you.

The ship soon landed, and everyone disembarked- immediately expressing their displeasure at the overwhelming cold of the planet. Even the winter clothes all of you were supplied with didn't do much to stop the wind from nipping at you.

"Follow us, you shall," Yoda had hitched a ride on Mi-Adi-Mundi's shoulder, and it took a lot of self-control to release your amusement into the Force so Yoda couldn't chide you for it.

After an extended struggle to walk through the high snow, you and your crèchmates stopped in front of a giant stone. All of you looked to Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi for answers, and both of them simply motioned to the stone and stepped back.

"We're never going to be able to move that," Bant mumbled, looking up at the stone anxiously.

"They never said we have to do it alone. What if we try it together?" You suggested. All of you could try to move the stone by yourselves all day, but if you worked together then it would be much easier.

"Why not?" Quin shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

So you and your crèchmates lined up in front of the stone and pulled on the Force. When the first hints of stone grinding against stone came, everyone perked up and doubled their efforts. With all of you working together, the stone was soon moved enough that all of you could enter the caves.

"Done well, you have," Yoda nodded, following after all of you into the caves, "Search for your crystal, you must."

"Allow the Force to guide you through the caves. Don't rush it, and don't take a crystal that doesn't call to you," Ki-Adi-Mundi advised, "You may go."

Turning to Obi-Wan, you smiled confidently, "I'll meet you back here. Good luck. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

The two of you went your separate ways, drawn in separate directions. The Force sang around you, more concentrated than it was at the Temple. Throughout the caves, you could hear the voices of the others- speaking in quiet tones as they searched.

Eventually, you traveled so far into the caves that you couldn't hear anyone anymore. A few times you began to doubt you were in the right place, but the Force would nudge you and you'd continue on.

Happening upon a wide crack, you sighed and side-shuffled through it to the other side. It was a much smaller cave on the other side, the crystals glowing brightly despite the lack of light.

_"(Y/n)."_

Spinning around, you clutched your chest when all you could see was Master Yoda, "Master Yoda, you startled me."

_"Calls you, the Dark Side does. Not fit to be a Jedi, you are."_

"Master Yoda? I don't understand-" you took a step toward him, but another person called your name and you turned around again, "Obi-Wan."

_"Attachment is not the Jedi way. I'm afraid I don't feel the same, (Y/n). I'll never feel the same."_

"Obi-Wan, it isn't like that-"

 _"My, my, how lost you are."_ This new voice brought panicked tears to your eyes. It was your own. More mature, lower, more taunting, but it was obviously your voice, _"Left alone by those you trusted. Abandoned because you could see what they did not. Tell me, was it worth it?"_

"I'm not alone," you whispered, but it was hard to believe your own words, "And I won't be abandoned."

_"Won't you? Too Dark for the Light and too Light for the Dark. Your curiosity led to ruin. Your refusal to choose destroyed both sides. There is no 'switching between', you either are or you aren't. And you are neither. Worthless. Filth."_

"Stop it."

_"This is worse than Falling, (Y/n), for you see, you will never truly be whole whilst you traverse both sides of the Force. Longing for one or the other will drive you mad, and your madness will be... beautiful."_

You weren't in the caves anymore. It was a field, full of dead bodies. Standing on a hill with a perfect view of the carnage, you grimaced when you recognized many of the dead. Obi-Wan, Bant, Garen, the Jedi Council. There were also others you didn't know. A young man with dark blonde hair, his blue eyes forever open. Several identical men in white armor. Others of your kind- two women and a man, dressed in immaculate clothing.

An older version of you stepped up next to you. The Older (Y/n) was dressed in black pants, a white top, and a grey robe. When the Older pulled the hood down, you could have cried. One eye was your normal (E/c), but the other was a sickly yellow- the mark of the Sith.

 _"Don't you see,"_ Older (Y/n) smiled, and it caused your tears to spill over, _"We are not worthy, we never were. We killed them all in our frustration. The call of the Dark Side became strong, but we desperately held onto the Light. Eventually, our mind fell apart because of the strain, and we killed them all."_

"No..."

 _"Oh, yes. The freedom we felt from their deaths was marvelous,"_ Older (Y/n) laughed slightly, _"There's nothing holding us back now. (Y/n), we can be unstoppable. Let go. Let go of those around you, and the Code, and your stupid morality. We could rule everything."_

"No." You wiped your tears away, "I don't want to rule, and I don't want to be unstoppable. You aren't me."

_"Aren't I?"_

"I know I'm not going to be a normal Jedi, but I don't feel the call of the Sith either. I can be both, and I can be neither- and I can do it without going mad! I trust myself, and I trust those around me. They've helped make me who I am, and I won't disgrace them by throwing all of that away. I _will_ be a Gray Jedi, and I will follow the will of the Force as I do- no matter where it takes me."

Without warning you were back in the offshoot cave, a kyber crystal clutched in your hand. It sang when you held it close, the Force emanating from it so strongly that you felt as though it was speaking to you.

"I did it," you whispered, pride blooming in your chest.

Unsure of how much time had passed and intent on getting back, you squeezed through the crack again and made your way back through the caves. You were the last one to arrive, it seemed, and your crèchmates gathered close to see your crystal.

It was the size of your thumb and nearly iridescent, similar to everyone else's. What would make it unique is your Force signature.

On the way back to the Temple all of you took shifts either assembling your handle or meditating over your crystal. It was a full day's trip back to Coruscant, so there was plenty of time for everyone to get things done. When you got back to the Temple, all of you would rest and spend most of the next day meditating over your crystals again before placing them in their holder.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked you, eyes still on his in-progress handle, "Everyone has said they received some sort of vision. It's one of Ilum's tests."

"A possible future. One I want to avoid," you answered vaguely, "What about you? What did you see?"

"A future I'd like to avoid," Obi-Wan mirrored your answer.

The two of you shared looks and smiled impishly at each other. You might never share what you actually saw, and Obi-Wan might not either, but that didn't mean anything in the end.

~*~

The next day, your crèche gathered with Master Yoda in one of the training rooms. All of your lightsaber handles were complete, and one by one you inserted your kyber crystals into your sabers.

"Light them, you can."

In unison, everyone lit up their sabers. The room was aglow in green, blue, and... purple light. Your lightsaber lit up purple.

_Aside from yellow eyes, there was another marking of a Darkside user - a red saber. Sith often used artificial crystals to create the red glow, while Dark Jedi's kyber crystals often bled from the sudden change to the Dark Side._

Jedi blue and Darksider red. It was poetic that it'd be given to you whilst you were pondering the designation of a Gray Jedi. It was Force presence that dictated a sabers color after all, your crystal obviously picked up on yours.

"A unique color, purple is," Master Yoda mused, silencing the whispers that had started up, "Unique in the force as well, you will prove to be."

While the rest of the crèche was dismissed to begin training with their sabers with Master Koth, you were asked to stay behind- as you expected you would be. Master Yoda said nothing until Master Windu stepped through the door.

"A purple saber, this initiate has."

"Really?" Master Windu looked at you, and you lit your saber as proof, "I see. And the crystal is straight from Ilum, not a Hurrikaine crystal like mine?"

"Yes, I found it in the caves like everyone else."

"Yes, I can see that the color is deeper than mine."

Master Yoda made his way toward the door, "Leave you two, I will."

The door slid shut behind Master Yoda, leaving you alone with Master Windu.

"You, of course, realize that crystals take after their owners' Force presence."

"I do, Master."

"In the past, we have had other unique colors, and the holders have gone on to follow very specific paths that the Force has set out for them. Tell me, what is the Force saying to you now?"

Closing your eyes, you took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Concentrating on the Force flowing in and around you, you tried to pick up on the path it was trying to guide you down.

"The Force tells me that I have a job to do... an important one. My saber represents what I'll have to do... the-" You hesitated.

"Yes?"

"The sides of the Force I'll have to understand," you opened your eyes and looked up at Master Windu anxiously. If he took your admission the wrong way, you could be sent to a branch of the Corps at best and expelled from the Jedi Order at worst.

Nodding, Master Windu thought over his next words carefully, "In their lifetime, many Jedi brush against the Dark Side of the Force - in moments of anger, of pain, even in moments of desperation. Yet they come back, and stay in the Light."

"What if... what if I'm in the middle?"

"Then you shall have a heavy burden on your shoulders, and you _must_ keep balance within yourself. The life of a Gray Jedi isn't easy, and it's the reason why many leave to go on their own path. If you are to stay at the Temple then you must follow the rules as such. Possible leniency will be discussed with the Council as we go on with your training."

A heavy weight lifted from your shoulders, even if the realization of how much responsibility you had washed over you. You weren't going to be exiled, but you were going to be watched closely.

"One more thing, Initiate (Y/n). As time goes on, you will be taught to hide your Force presence. Your designation as a Gray Jedi will be known only by the Council and your potential Master. If word got out, you could be targeted by Dark Side users or socially exiled by your peers."

"Will I always hide?"

"Not if you choose to leave the Temple one day, and not if your reputation becomes strong enough in the future. There are many things that can happen, we'll have to wait and see."

"I understand Master Windu, thank you."

Having planned on hiding your potentially grey Force signature from everyone, including the Council, for the rest of your life, you found that the Council knowing and accepting it was much better. Even if you would be bound to the Code, there was still the potential for leniency to allow you to improve your skills properly.

All in all, getting your lightsaber turned out to be a very good thing.

~*~*~*~

A year after gaining your lightsaber and beginning your journey down the path of a Gray Jedi, you were chosen to be Master Plo Koon's Padawan. The day he asked you was one of the best of your life.

Because he was part of the High Council, he was privy to the fact that you were an up-and-coming Gray Jedi already, and planned your training around that. Many of your studies still focused on the Light Side, of course, but there were days dedicated to the Dark Side so you would maintain your balance and not Fall.

There were some who weren't as happy as you and your friends for your apprenticeship. You were thirteen when it happened. Many of your crèchmates had either been chosen as Padawans or chosen a branch of the Corps to go off to. Obi-Wan, however, had not been chosen and refused to even consider joining the Corps. The two of you didn't talk about the deadline looming over Obi-Wan's head much, but when you did it was always reassurances for Obi-Wan- that even if he was sent away you wouldn't forget each other.

"Come down to train with us mortals?" Bruck always chose the worst time to bother you and Obi-Wan. Currently, you were going through the motions of Ataru with him. (It was his favored form, while you preferred Niman)

"I came to train with my friends. There's more than one Padawan here, Bruck," you motioned to Garen and Siri who were sparring on the other side of the room.

"There are other Padawans, but none of them are defective like you."

"That's enough, Bruck," Obi-Wan snapped, his temper rising (a new development that came up as he aged).

"You're one to talk, Oafy-Wan. You're about to be sent to the Corps."

"You've always been jealous of Obi-Wan. You _know_ he's better," you hissed, throwing an arm out to stop Obi-Wan from doing something stupid.

"Oafy-Wan, better? No, he's not better. Not better than me, and not better than you. But you're just a screw-up waiting to happen. Everyone knows it. One day you're going to be kicked out, and that's way worse than being sent to the Corps-"

Obi-Wan pushed past your arm and tackled Bruck before you could react. Garen and Siri had stopped their spar by that point and were quick to come over when the fighting broke out.

"Obi-Wan!" You tried to go forward to pull them apart but Garen held you back, shaking his head when you glared.

"You're just gonna get hurt."

Their fighting wasn't ended by a win or loss by either of them, it was stopped when Master Windu stepped into the training room.

"Chun, Kenobi!" Master Windu snapped in a tone that made them stop immediately, "Come with me."

"Master Windu-"

"Master Windu-"

" _Now._ "

With no chance to argue, the boys picked themselves up off the floor and sulked after the Korunnai master. A bad feeling settled in your gut as you watched the boys go. Whether it was a warning from the Force or your own anxiety you weren't sure. All you knew is that things weren't going to be okay.

Later that day you found out that Obi-Wan was sent to join the AgriCorps. Out of all the Corps branches he was sent to the AgriCorps. He could have done well in one of the other branches, one that actually utilized his brilliant mind. Being sent to the AgriCorps was more of a punishment than actually being sent away.

Bruck was allowed to stay at the Temple because he hadn't yet aged out and hadn't shown "aggressive tendencies" in the past. If that was the biggest piece of bantha crap you'd ever heard then you didn't know what was.

~*~

Three days later, Obi-Wan walked back into the Temple with Qui-Gon Jinn. Even with all of the Jedi around you, you could easily pick Obi-Wan out of all of their lights.

"Obi-Wan's back!" You told Master Plo excitedly, setting down the datapad you were studying. When you looked at your Master, you saw a knowing look, "You knew, didn't you?"

"The Council was notified that Qui Gon chose Obi-Wan as his Padawan, yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it could be a surprise. You may be done with studying today. Go see him."

"Thank you, Master!"

Jumping up, you bounded out of your shared quarters with your Master and down the halls of the Temple. When you passed other Jedi, you slowed your speed slightly, but slowing down didn't stop your excitement.

You found Obi-Wan waiting outside the Council chambers, where Qui Gon was likely giving a report inside.

"Obi-Wan!" You tackled him in a hug, relishing in the overwhelming light that his presence gave off, "You're back! I couldn't contact you until you were actually with the Corps, and even then I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me. But now Qui Gon chose you as his Padawan and you're back!"

Blinking, Obi-Wan took a few seconds to process your rapidly spoken words, "Yes, I'm back. I assisted Master Qui Gon with a dire situation and he decided to take me on as his Padawan after I proved my worth."

You frowned, "I know Master Yoda was trying to push you two together, but it shouldn't have taken a dire situation to have him accept you. What happened?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui Gon stepped out, looking at you and smiling, "Padawan (Y/n), how lovely to see you."

"And you as well, Master Qui Gon. I heard Obi-Wan was back and wanted to see him. I assume you're about to present him to the Council?"

"That would be correct."

"Then I'll leave you to it. Obi-Wan, if you have the time later then stop by mine and Master Plo's rooms. You can tell me what happened then. I'm glad you're back."

~*~*~*~

Things didn't end for the two of you after that.

There was a situation on a mission with Master Plo where you ingested a plant that was apparently extremely toxic to Othas. As a result, you were stuck in the healing halls for a week in critical condition, and another two weeks after that recovering. Obi-Wan always found the time to visit you in-between lessons.

Then Obi-Wan was captured by Qui Gon's turned dark ex-Padawan and sent to slave mines on Bandomeer. He was there for two months, and the entire time your anxiety was dominating your Force presence. No amount of meditating could relax you. When he was eventually returned home, you refused to leave his side. Both of your masters ignored the blatant attachment and instead trained the two of you together until you were ready to separate again.

On a mission to a Sith temple to obtain several reportedly non-malicious scrolls about Dark Side usage, you were separated from your Master and captured by the locals on the planet. You spent a week with them, learning more about the Dark Side than the scrolls could even begin to tell you. They took your escape attempts as a game and treated you rather well. When Master Plo tracked you down, the two of you managed to broker a treaty with the locals. Obi-Wan was mortified when you told him the - slightly altered - version of events and lectured you for what felt like hours. When he finally stopped, the two of you went to a hole in the wall diner called Dex's together to decompress. In the future, both of you would call that your first date.

After that was a situation with Xanatos (Qui Gon's ex-Padawan) and Bruck Chun. You were away on a mission at the time, but when you returned Obi-Wan told you everything. While Xanatos was attempting to assassinate Yoda, Bruck had chained Bant at the bottom of a pool to kill her and prove himself to Xanatos. To save her, Obi-Wan entered a duel with Bruck. It ended with the two of them on the edge of one of the waterfalls in the Temple. Bruck fell off the edge and didn't survive. Whilst Qui Gon didn't deem it necessary for Obi-Wan to see mind healers after that, you did. So you practically dragged him to the Halls of Healing to have at least _one_ session with a mind healer. He had a few more after that to deal with the guilt and trauma, and he actually thanked you for it.

Nearly two years after Obi-Wan was taken as Qui Gon's apprentice (and two after you were taken as Master Plo's), Obi-Wan left the Order. When the news spread around the Temple after Qui Gon returned from a mission to Melida/Daan, you were more confused than anything. Obi-Wan had dedicated his life to the Order, he would die for it, so what had changed? The answer came when Obi-Wan holo-called you from Melida/Daan later that night. After a stern chewing out from you, he explained that he was helping a movement of children try and stop the civil war. Immediately after the call, you went to your Master. Obi-Wan was insane if he thought you were going to let him handle that on his own. As if. Master Plo presented the case to the Council and they sent several Jedi to deal with the situation. Obi-Wan returned two weeks later and was immediately both welcomed back to the order and taken back as Qui-Gon's apprentice (you assumed it was so he could avoid backlash. He didn't tell the Council everything that was going on, after all).

When the two of you were sixteen both of you and your masters were sent to protect Satine Kyrze. Mandalore was in the middle of a civil war at the time, and the Republic wished for Satine to lead- which required protection from both sides. At first, you and Satine hated each other for the same reason: liking Obi-Wan, but as time went on Satine acquiesced to you and the two of you became friends (even if you strongly disagreed with her want to destroy traditional Mandalorian culture). When the four of you finally left Mandalor, you did so with new knowledge of a warrior's culture and a new friend.

Through all your adventures, all your mishaps, and all of your struggles, the two of you were always there for each other in one way or another. It was a trend that wouldn't stop even as time went on and the two of you entered your twenties- becoming Senior Padawans. The stories in the Temple were of your impeccable teamwork, not of your strong attachment for each other. That was due to some masterful behind the scenes manipulation.

In the end, however, the two of you were just that- two people. You had your lineages and your friends, but there wasn't the same "we're so connected we're definitely breaking the Code" feeling about your relationships with them. However, a Sith playing chess with people's lives would change all of that very soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Busha miolka - Kind greetings (formal greeting)
> 
> Hewul uwepnus - Your majesties
> 
> A ishsdu hew ol pesr - I missed you so much (informal greeting)
> 
> Kishen hew - Thank you (formal)
> 
> Tojen - Sister
> 
> Ejo - Mom/Mother
> 
> Gysk - Dad/Father
> 
> Ursbi - A form of endearment from parents to children (gender neutral)
> 
> Cligag quanshie - Good morning (formal)
> 
> A vust hew - I love you

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

"Don't say that! Every time you say that something goes terribly wrong."

_"I'm sorry for cursing you with my instincts, then."_

Laughing, you dug through your small closet for your Jedi robe. Unlike Obi-Wan, you didn't wear yours very often. Obi-Wan and Master Qui Gon were en-route to speak with the Trade Nation to see if they could convince them to leave Naboo. It was unknown why the blockade was formed in the first place, but there was hope for an easy and peaceful solution. You, on the other hand, were packing for a mission to the home planet you'd never been to before.

"It should just be simple negotiations. You're great at that! And if things go south then I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out."

_"It sounds like you have so much confidence in this mission going well."_

Rolling your eyes, you closed your pack, "Maybe your bad feelings are rubbing off on me and that's why I have sudden doubts."

_"I apologize for burdening you if that's the case. Oh, we're approaching the main ship. I have to go."_

"Good luck, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

_"And with you."_

Ending the call, you slipped your comm into your bag as well and slung it over your shoulder. Master Plo was waiting for you in the living room, no bag in sight.

Brows furrowing in confusion, you asked, "Are you ready, Master?"

"I believe that you will be able to take this mission on your own, my Padawan," Master Plo stated calmly.

"On my own? But- Padawans never go on missions alone! What if I mess up the negotiations? What if _my_ mistake leads to a civil war? I can't do this alone, Master!"

"Padawan," Master Plo placed a hand on your shoulder, "I have full faith that you will complete this mission well. They requested us specifically because you are Otha. You were taught the culture, and you are one of them. Anything I could say, you could say just as well."

"But-"

"You are being considered for the Trials, my young Padawan."

"The Trials? But Master I'm only twenty-two! Most standard aging Padawans don't take the Trials until their thirties."

Master Plo nodded, and sat on the couch, motioning for you to do the same, "Yes, that is true. However, you are a special case. The Council believes that due to your extensive studies into all different areas of the Force, knighting you would only further your abilities. You will be able to explore and learn with less restrictions as a Knight."

"Which would help me be a better Gray Jedi," you concluded, and Master Plo nodded, "I see... if you have faith that I can complete this mission on my own, Master, then I will do everything in my power to prove you correct."

"I have no doubts that you will. The royal family has offered up accommodations for both the negotiations and for you to stay. They are very involved with all their people and wish to see this through."

There was something about Master Plo's tone that made you slightly suspicious, but you trusted him with your life and resolved to listen to him all the same.

"Of course. All of my homeworld lessons showed that the royal family is an incredibly good one. The cruiser will be leaving soon, Master."

"I'll see you off."

Giving your final goodbyes to Master Plo, you stepped onto your transport and plopped down in the pilot's seat. You didn't need someone to fly you to a planet you knew everything about. Despite never having been there, you could fly the route to Othan by heart.

Inputting the coordinates, you left the Jedi Temple hangar bay and took off. Othan was smack dab in the middle of the Expansion Region - making it an incredibly important planet with access to the Core Worlds, Mid Rim, Colonies, and (although father out) the Outer Rim. From Coruscant it would only take you around 2 days.

"Alright, my Trials are riding on this mission. Let's do it."

~*~

You arrived in the early evening. After informing the royal guard of who you were, they directed you to a landing zone in the hangar. Shutting off your ship, you sucked in a deep breath. Everything would be fine. They requested you and your master specifically, which meant that they already had high hopes for you. High hopes you had to live up to.

"Oh, Force. Okay," you stood up and opened the back ramp. As you walked down, you spotted several guards, a few servants, and the King and Queen, "Busha miolka, hewul uwepnus."

"Busha miolka," King Lestru and Queen Vinna greeted in unison.

"We welcome you back to Othan," the Queen continued in basic. That led you to assume she wasn't sure how much you knew of the language.

(Aside from the fact that you were a linguistics expert, the Jedi made a point to teach initiates about their home cultures. Because of that, you knew all of the dialects on the planet)

"I thank you for your most gracious hospitality."

"If you'll follow us, a servant will take your bags to your room."

The servant that walked past you was well-clothed, well-fed, and gave off strong feelings of contentment. You knew, of course, that Othan had no tolerance for slavery - especially because Othas were sought after as sexual slaves - but it was something you always watched for anyway.

"Will the negotiations begin tonight, or will they begin tomorrow?" You asked politely as the royals led you to who knows where.

"Oh, actually Padawan (Y/n)-"

"(Y/n)!" Someone slammed into you, and your hand was on your lightsaber before you realized it was the last member of the royal family- the crowned princess, Zena, "A ishsdu hew ol pesr! We always got updates and holos, but look at you!"

"I'm sorry?" You pulled back, confused.

"Zena," King Lestru gently pulled his daughter away from you, "We haven't had the chance to tell Padawan (Y/n) yet."

"Tell me what?"

Queen Venna stepped up then, and motioned to the door closest to all of you, "This conversation would be best had if we were all sitting down."

Following cautiously behind the family of three, you reached out to the Force to see if it had any warning for you. None. There was no danger awaiting you.

Settling in one of the - ridiculously comfortable - chairs in the parlor, you hid your hands on the sleeves of your Jedi robes to hide the anxious tremor in them. It was a habit you'd picked up from Obi-Wan years ago.

"Kishen hew, Uhara," Princess Zena smiled when a servant entered with a tray of tea, "Tea, Padawan (Y/n)? It's the best blend our planet has to offer."

"Tea sounds lovely, thank you, Princess."

Uhara poured a cup for you and gave it to you with a smile, she then did the same for the rest of the royal family. Taking a sip of the hot drink, your eyes widened. It was the best tea you'd ever had, and you said as much to the royal family.

"It's derived from the Polta flower that grows in our valleys. It's said to have many wonderful properties, but the taste is my favorite part," Queen Venna smiled, and it had a mischievous hint to it that surprised you. The feeling of the room was far from formal.

"Padawan (Y/n)," King Lerus set his cup down, "You were not brought here to settle a trade dispute between villages."

"I wasn't?"

"No. You were brought here because-"

"You're my sibling!" Princess Zena announced, practically bouncing in her seat.

For a moment, your vision blacked out and all you could hear was ringing. Then you came back into your own body, and simply stared at the people in front of you.

"I'm sorry- I'm your _what_?"

"Our child," Queen Venna smiled, a touch of nervousness behind it, "When you were young, you were very strong in the Force- as I'm sure you are now. We honestly weren't quite sure how to handle it. Two representatives from the Jedi came one day and explained that you were Force sensitive, and that you could learn to control your abilities at the Jedi Temple. So we let you go."

King Lerus continued, "But we didn't want to cut off contact completely. You're our child, (Y/n), and we loved you more than anything. So we made a deal with the Jedi. You were to remain second-in-line for the throne, and because of that we were able to stay updated with your progress. The Jedi High Council said that we'd be able to meet you one day and teach you about royal life."

"That way, in case anything happens to me in the future you can rule Othan in my stead."

"Rule? I dedicated my life to the Force and the Jedi Order. I couldn't leave," something whispered in the back of your mind that you weren't bound to the Order as a Gray Jedi, and you subconsciously agreed. It was your own anxieties at the concept of blood-relations that caused you to say that

Zena giggled, "You likely won't ever have to. Really it was just an excuse to keep you close and meet you one day. The Jedi are very strict about attachments, and families fall into that category."

"We realize that it was likely our social standing and our importance within the Republic that allowed this to happen," Queen Venna sighed, "But if taking advantage of that means keeping you close, then so be it. We understand that you'll likely want to keep your distance to adhere to the Jedi Code, but at the very least we'd still like you to visit for lessons on how to rule when you can."

Spinning the teacup around in your hand, you pondered for a few moments, thinking over your options. Keeping your distance and only coming to Othan for potential missions and your required lessons would be the best course of action for a Jedi, but the Force was swirling around you- as if it was trying to tell you something. When you calmed your mind and listened, you came to your decision, "If you are my family, then I assume I'll be able to trust you with a secret?"

"Of course! We'd never share anything you didn't want us to," King Lerus rushed to assure you.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the Force, but there are two sides to it- a light and a dark. The Jedi fall into the light side. However, the Force led me down a different path. I am a Gray Jedi, dedicated to the Force and the Force alone. While living at the Jedi Temple I must adhere to the majority of the rules and the Code, but that doesn't mean I have to live by it always," you sent your family a smile, "That means that I can allow myself attachments. I feel that knowing you- loving you, is right in the Force."

Your parents and older sister all let out breaths of relief, and their faces were lit up with jubilation. Their feelings rubbed off on you, and you felt just as happy.

"Why is that a secret?" Zena asked curiously, "Do you hide your designation from the Council?"

"No, the Council and only the Council is aware. They worry that if my status got out then I'd be in danger- either from Light Jedi who found me unworthy or Darksiders who'd tempt me to fall. If we could keep our closeness a secret between us and those you trust most, it would be best."

"Of course. Outside of this castle, it will be a purely professional relationship," at your look, your mother continued, "We trust everyone in this castle with our lives. Their families have served us for generations, and we don't treat any of them with cruelty that would cause hate."

"If you find them to be trustworthy then I'll defer to your judgment," you nodded, then became unsure, "I'm afraid I don't know what to do now..."

"Dinner, how about?" your father suggested, "And then you can retire. Tomorrow we can show you around the castle city and begin lessons while getting to know each other better."

"That sounds wonderful," you agreed, excited to see at least a small part of your planet.

Dinner that night was a rather small spread. Your parents told you that unless there was an event, they didn't have grand meals every night. It was wasteful of resources that could go back to the people. You really loved how your family ruled their planet.

Over the meal, they told you a few things about what you'd experience when you visited- meeting the people and learning about the inner-workings of Othan. In return, you told them about growing up in the Jedi Temple, about your friends and what it was like being a Jedi.

"My friend Obi-Wan is actually on a mission as well," you commented over dessert, "He's gone with his master to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Apparently they formed a blockade around Naboo for unknown reasons."

"Yes, we heard about that. It was concerning to hear," your father frowned, "Naboo is quite a peaceful planet. They don't even have a military like we do, and yet they were targeted. Their trade agreements with us are fair, so I can't imagine they aren't for the Trade Federation as well."

"I'm sure whatever it is, Obi-Wan will be able to handle it. He's called The Negotiator for a reason."

When you looked up from your dessert - a custard like dish called puthas - you saw Zena staring at you intently.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" You denied the accusation vehemently.

"Hmm. _Ejo, Gysk_ , I'd like to show (Y/n) to their room."

"Yes, of course, _ursbi_. Sleep well."

Zena stood first, motioning for you to follow her. She walked quickly, and it was a bit difficult to keep up with her long strides. She was a fair bit taller than you and you tried not to be jealous about it.

"You're totally in love with Obi-Wan," Zena said when you left the dining room.

"Princess Zena!"

"Just Zena is fine, or _tojen._ It means sister."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, aware it was rude and unsure of how much you could get away with, "I'm aware. In case you weren't listening at dinner, I specialized in galactic languages after I became a Padawan. The dialects of Othan were the first I learned."

It was Zena who rolled her eyes, and it felt like blanket permission to do the same to her in the future, "I'm well aware, but you're still calling us King, Queen, and Princess. This is permission to talk to us informally. Our parents wouldn't mind being called _ejo_ and _gysk_ either, you know."

"I know... it's just a bit soon. I found out I was related to you a few hours ago."

"Calling us by our first names until you're ready would be fine as well. Did you really never suspect it? The Pavond surname belongs to the royal line only."

"I assumed I was from an offshoot of the royal family- a distant relative perhaps."

Zena's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! You don't know! I guess that's because you've never had lessons centered around the royal family. Only the crowned heir keeps the Pavond surname, their siblings take the surnames of their spouses. That way it keeps the siblings safe and lowers the chance of a successful coup. So when I marry, my husband will take on the Pavond name and you'll take on that Obi-Wan boy's surname."

"If I knew that then I wouldn't have been so confu- you can't just spin the conversation back around like that!"

"I can and I did! We'll talk more about him tomorrow, this is your room. Mine is down the hall on the right. Inside there's a holo-pad you can use to call in a servant if you need anything. Goodnight!"

Zena opened the door for you and left. You watched her go, feeling like you just survived a hurricane. Zena was certainly... excitable. You didn't have a good feel for your parents yet, but that would change when you went out with them tomorrow.

Finding your bag unpacked and your clothes in the drawers, you were a bit startled. The servants were certainly on top of things.

The things that weren't clothes from your bag were neatly set out on the coffee table in front of the sitting area situated around the fireplace- a fireplace! In your bedroom!

Picking up your Holocomm, you first tried to call Obi-Wan, but received no answer. Assuming he was simply busy negotiating, you sent a quick message saying that you had a lot to tell him back at the Temple, then you called Master Plo. He answered immediately, almost as if he was waiting for your call.

"So, this is how you decided to reveal that I was a member of Othan's royal family?" You started off strong.

_"The Council thought it would be a good idea to send you under false pretences so you wouldn't have time to, well, run away."_

"They thought I would run away from my family?"

_"The Council, myself included, was unsure what your reaction would be. We did not believe you would literally run from your family, but some of us thought that your uncertainty would form a wall between you and your family members."_

"Isn't that what the Council would want? Distance between me and my family? I'm here to learn how to be an heir in case something happens to Princess Zena, not to get attached."

_"The Council wishes for some professionalism, yes, but they also believe that anchors like your family will help with the temptations of the Dark Side while also proving to be a good test of your strength in the Light. You must be willing to let them go, but you can love them while doing that."_

"I feel like that's the philosophy the Jedi should have about _all_ attachments," you grumbled.

 _"As do I, my Padawan. Alas, we shall apply this philosophy to you alone for now,"_ Master Plo's voice brightened, _"Are you enjoying your time with them?"_

"So far, yes. They all seem very kind, and they're wonderful rulers. Tomorrow they wish to show me around the castle town and begin my lessons."

_"The Council requests that you return tomorrow as well."_

"So soon? I just got here."

_"Yes. I apologize if you feel rushed, my Padawan, but the Council requires your presence."_

"I understand. I'll make the most of my time with my family tomorrow, then. I'll be back tomorrow evening," thanks to time differences, you could stay on Othan until after dinner before leaving for Coruscant.

_"I will see you then. Enjoy the rest of your time on Othan, (Y/n)."_

"Thank you, Master. Goodnight."

~*~

The next morning you were woken up by a gentle knocking on your door. Calling out for the person to enter, you were greeted by the servant from yesterday- Uhara.

"Cligag quanshie, your highness," she greeted formally.

"Just (Y/n) is fine, or Padawan (Y/n) if you wish for a title," you waved a dismissive hand, not yet used to the idea of being a member of the royal family.

"Of course, Padawan (Y/n). I was sent to wake you and inform you to come to the dining room when you are ready for breakfast."

"Thank you, Uhara. I will be there soon."

Uhara nodded and left you alone. Getting out of bed, you slipped on a new set of clothes. Your normal outfit was a non-traditional take on the Jedi robes (though the robes were mainly worn by those with no desire to search for other alternatives). A pale grey tunic with a tight inner set of sleeves and a wider set on top, dark grey pants, black boots, and deep purple tabards that went over your chest and overlapped under the obi around your waist of the same color- making them fall in what looked like a single piece of fabric between your legs rather than two on each thigh. It was much lighter than the normal Jedi robes, and fit your Niman style combat.

Clipping your lightsaber to your belt, you attached your wrist comm to your inner sleeve in case someone tried to contact you, and left your luxurious room. By the time you got to the dining room, breakfast was already served and the rest of your family was waiting for you.

"Cligag quanshie," you greeted.

"Cligag quanshie," everyone said in unison.

Taking the last open seat at the intimately small table, you served yourself some of the food that looked best. You'd never had Othanian food before, despite knowing the name of everything that you were eating. It was all amazing and settled a bone-deep hunger you didn't know you had. All of your nutrient requirements were settled by the food owned by your master or the food served in the refractory, but this food felt like a second home.

"We'll go to the castle town after breakfast and explore. It will be a good way to introduce you to the people and introduce you to Othan at the same time. There have always been rumors about where you went as a child - despite our official announcement - and this will quell those rumors as well."

"Rumors?"

Zena snorted into her tea, ignoring the chiding looks from both of your parents, "Oh yeah, tons of them. My favorite is the one about how you never existed at all, and it was all a ploy to make people feel more secure about the number of heirs to the kingdom. There was one about you being trained as an assassin too, that one is always interesting to hear."

"Training to become an assassin is more believable than becoming a Jedi?" You asked incredulously.

Your mother nodded, "You must understand, (Y/n), that no matter how benevolent we are- no matter how hard we try to help all of our people, there will always be those that don't like us for one reason or another. When there is a single ruling entity, it is easy to blame all of your problems on that. The rumors have most likely always come from people trying to shake faith in our family."

"That's awful."

"It's a way of life. We haven't let it bother us, and you mustn't let it bother you either. We know the truth, as do those closest to us. Speaking of which, you'll be meeting our board of governors today after our outing. Each city elects a representative to sit on our council, and those representatives bring up issues that require our attention."

You already knew that, but hearing about it first-hand felt different, "You've implemented facets of democracy into your system! Instead of Nobles, you hear from the people themselves!"

"Allowing Nobility leaves too large a chance for corruption. If the people are represented by those they themselves chose, we are much more likely to actually be able to help them," your father revealed.

"I love this planet," you whispered.

"I should hope so. It's yours, you know," Zena chuckled.

After breakfast, all of you piled into a large speeder that took you into the castle town. A small group of guards went with you. According to Zena, there'd normally be more when the entire family went out, but your parents had dismissed it because you were going to be with them. They had so much faith in your abilities.

The castle town was amazing. It had perfectly integrated modern technology with the old ways of the planet. The buildings were modern, but decorated traditionally. The people stuck to their roots in traditional Othanian clothing. The open marketplace that all of you went to had modern systems related to buying and selling, but they were still stalls. It was fascinating, and a good representation of Othan's mid-point position between the modernized Core Worlds and the more rustic Middle Rim.

You were formally introduced to several people around the palace town, including the largest supplier of the Polta tea for the castle. They gave you several boxes as a welcoming gift, and you had plans to give many of them to Obi-Wan to try. Many of the stalls had free things for the royal family, actually. What interested you was that your family didn't ask for those things, they were offered- and they were personal. Your family knew many of the vendors by name, and inquired about their business and their families as well. Your family held friendships with their people and it endeared you to no end.

"We come here when we can," your father explained, "The castle town is very secure for obvious reasons, so there aren't many safety risks involved in doing so. Additionally, coming here ourselves creates a stronger bond with our people."

The four of you stayed for lunch in the castle town, enjoying a meal at one of the most popular restaurants in the city. The owner even had food brought out for your guards as well, which made all of them happy (much to your amusement).

After lunch, you returned to the castle to begin your lessons. Your first lesson wasn't really a lesson as much as it was meeting many of the people you'd potentially be working with. There were 30 representatives for each of the districts around Othan, and 1 senator for the Galactic Republic. You met the 16 representatives who were present in the castle that day, and made plans to speak with the senator once you returned to Coruscant.

They had just as much interest in you as you had in them. You made sure to learn as much as you could about their districts and were roped into several promises about visits when you returned to Othan again.

Dinner with your family that night was much more relaxed than the night before, so much so that Zena picked up her teasing about Obi-Wan again.

"I'm just saying! You sound close with all of your friends, but Obi-Wan spent an entire _week_ in the Halls of Healing when you ingested those toxins, and you didn't leave his side after Bandomeer!"

"Zena," your father cut in, "Stop teasing your poor sibling. (Y/n)'s never going to want to come back."

Zena pouted, but fell silent all the same. You enjoyed the lack of teasing for only a few seconds before you looked up and saw a smirk on your mother's face. Dread pooled in your stomach.

"Lerus, we have that important diplomatic conference coming up, right?"

It took your father a second, but he quickly picked up on what your mother was getting at, "Yes, we do. Perhaps we'll need to request some Jedi to help with fair negotiations. We _are_ inviting other planets, afterall. It'd be a good chance to teach (Y/n) some more, and Obi-Wan _is_ called the Negotiator-"

"Okay!" You interrupted, quickly standing up, "I need to pack my things and get my ship loaded up. The Council is expecting me."

Your family broke into laughs, and you left the room with a roll of your eyes. It felt nice, being with them like this. Like the times you and your crèchmates would go out on the town together (though those nights always ended in a lecture from Master Plo and a massive hangover).

Putting all of your clothes back in your bag, you checked your holocom for messages. Still nothing from Obi-Wan. That made you a bit concerned. The negotiations should have gone quickly.

Remembering Obi-Wan's bad feeling, you packed your bag even faster. When you got back you'd ask the Council if they had any updates about the mission.

Your family was waiting for you in front of your ship. Zena was the first to pull you into a hug.

"Goodbye, (Y/n) _,_ " she whispered, slipping a piece of paper into your hand, "That's my comm code. Now that you know about us you _need_ to stay in touch."

"Of course, I promise I will. Goodbye... (Y/n)."

Stepping away from Zena, you moved on to your parents. They pulled you into a tight group hug, and you felt tears from your mother on your throat.

"Sorry," she laughed quietly, wiping her eyes, "I cried the first time we let you go too, but this time it isn't permanent."

"I will be back, _Ejo_ ," you swore, yelping when you were pulled into another tight hug.

"Ejo," she mumbled, a fresh wave of tears coming, "I didn't have much hope you would ever call me that. You're so old already."

"Only twenty-five. I have many years ahead of me, still," you assured. Even standard aging Jedi could live to be well over one hundred due to their connection to the Force.

Your mother smiled sadly and gently tugged on the cuff on your right ear. It was gold and had a small symbol on it, another identical one was on your left ear. They'd been with you since you were a child.

"We had these specially made for you when you were young so they could grow with you. Even if you didn't know who we were, we wanted you to have a piece of us. The symbol is an ancient rune that means family. I want you to have this, too. It's an heirloom," your mother set a gold necklace in your hand, with a small deep blue crystal at the end, "It's an olwi crystal from the center of our planet. The idea is that by wearing it, you are connected to Othan always."

"Thank you, _Ejo._ I'll cherish it," you slipped it around your neck, the long chain allowing the crystal to hide under your shirt.

"We missed twenty-two years. We won't miss anymore," your father pulled you into another hug as well, "A vust hew, ursbi."

"A vust hew, Gysk."

Waving to your family as you walked onto the ship, you let out a loud sigh when the door closed behind you. For a moment, just a split second, you considered staying behind when you were saying your goodbyes. You'd potentially leave the Order in the future anyway to explore being a Gray Jedi further, there was no reason you couldn't just... speed up the process.

But it wasn't your time to leave, you knew that. You'd met your family, and you'd formed tight bonds with them that could flourish if nurtured properly. That would be enough.

Setting course for Coruscant, you caught a glimpse of the Othanian skyline out your window. It was beautiful, more country than city- so unlike Coruscant. Perhaps you were biased, but Othan was definitely your favorite planet.

~*~

When you got back to Coruscant, you made a quick stop at your room to drop off your things. Master Plo wasn't there, so you assumed he was waiting with the rest of the Council.

Walking swiftly to the Council chambers, you hoped the meeting could get done quickly. While the last two days were fun, they were also tiring, and you wanted nothing more than to meditate on what happened and sleep.

Stepping into the Council chambers, you nearly tripped and fell on your face. Swearing under your breath, you got a good look at the room and swore even louder, "What the kriff?"

The room had become a rock garden. The entire floor was covered in different sized and colored rocks. The councillors chairs were still there, however, and you spotted a note on Yoda's. Carefully making your way over to it, you picked it up and unfolded it.

_Find the grain of rice_

It was an old way of doing things- so old that you hadn't heard of any masters having done it before. But you were an exception to a lot of things in the Temple so of course you'd be the one to bring it back. Finding a grain of rice in a field of rocks used to be a common way to go about the Trial of Insight.

This was the start of your Trials to become a Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done! 
> 
> I realize that the Reader and Obi-Wan don't have a ton of interactions in this and it's focused around OC's, but I also think the Reader's family and their relationship is important for a multitude of reasons. This chapter also helps introduce the Reader's character, because they obviously live by a different set of morals because they're a Gray Jedi and have been able to be raised as such.


	3. Chapter Two

There was a grain of rice somewhere in the room. You had to find it to become a Jedi Knight. Becoming a Jedi Knight was the next step in understanding your purpose. This was incredibly important and required focus-

Something didn't feel right about Obi-Wan's mission.

First, it was his bad feeling, then it was not answering his comm, and now _you_ had a bad feeling. It had been two days, he should have answered. But there was complete radio silence on his end and it was worrying.

Force, your family was right. You were totally gone on Obi-Wan. You were in love with him, you had been ever since Satine threatened your place during your joint mission to Mandalore. The two of you just... fit. Jedi were forbidden attachments, of course, and that caused quite a few problems when it came to your feelings. But those could be pondered later, because you were in the middle of the most important test of your life.

"Focus, (Y/n)," you shook your head, looking around the room hopelessly. You needed to focus, to ground yourself.

Without hesitation, you sat down in a meditation position on the floor. The rocks were uncomfortable but they were also grounding. They kept you in the High Council chambers, instead of stuck in your own mind.

Reaching out to the Force, you sought out its guidance. You could have spent minutes or hours meditating, falling into a trance so deep that you'd be able to find a grain of rice.

Finally- _finally_ the Force gave you a little nudge. You stood, keeping your eyes closed to maximize your concentration. Trusting the Force, you went where it told you, lowering your hand when it felt right. Instead of feeling a rock, you felt the plush fabric of one of the councilors' chairs. Running your hand over the fabric, you reached into the crevice between the seat and the arm, and you felt it. Pinching it tightly, you pulled out your grain of rice and opened your eyes.

"Master Yoda you green troll," you mumbled when you saw whose chair was hiding the grain of rice.

The door to the Council chamber slid open. Smiling, you stood up and turned around to greet who was waiting for you- only to have to duck under a lightsaber swipe immediately after.

Pulling your own lightsaber from your belt, you activated it and held it up to block another strike. Purple met purple. This close to Master Windu's lightsaber, you could see that his was pinker than yours. Probably because his was a Hurrikaine crystal, and your was a mid-point between Light and Dark. A concept you could ponder more when you weren't in danger.

Pushing back, you had to contort your body to avoid running into Master Yoda's chair. Master Windu took advantage of your momentary distraction and struck again.

The battle was brutal. Your combat styles clashed strongly, making for a difficult fight for both of you. Master Windu was a master of Form VII - Juyo. He was the only Jedi who had never Fallen using it. It was aggressive, vicious, and unpredictable. You had become a master at Form VI, Niman when you were twenty. Niman was the jack-of-all-trades style. People called it the diplomat's style because they assumed it didn't require much finesse. But you poured your heart into your training- learning every style individually before combining them.

Dodging, slicing, parrying. The fight took both of you around the outside of the conference room twice, and directly across the room several other times. There were several burns on both of your bodies from near misses- more on you than him. The Force was screaming at you so loudly that you knew you were in true danger. Master Windu would have taken limbs if you'd given him the chance.

Nearly thirty minutes into the fight, Master Windu delivered a brutal kick to your ribs. It sent you crashing into Yaddle's seat, nearly tipping it with the sudden action. Biting your cheek so hard you cut through the flesh, you knew that your ribs were cracked at the very least.

Swinging your lightsaber up, you sweat under the heat of Master Windu's saber when it came too close to your face. Eyes darting quickly to the arm holding his saber, you acted fast. Kicking your leg up, you draped your knee over his elbow and hooked your foot up near his shoulder. Gritting your teeth, you quickly jerked your leg to the side.

Master Windu stumbled when his shoulder was pulled out of socket, his saber momentarily falling. Seeing your only chance, you acted without hesitation and pointed your blade at his throat. The heat of his own weapon was felt against your neck. The two of you made eye contact and held it for several excruciatingly long moments.

"It's been a long time since I've tied with someone," Master Windu deactivated his saber, stepping back, "You dislocated my shoulder."

"You cracked my ribs," you griped back, "What, are your boots steel toed?"

"No, just a lot of lower body strength. Where did you learn that move with your leg?"

"Quinlan."

Master Windu sighed in exasperation, "That's not surprising in the least. I don't dare ask _him_ where he learned it."

"That'd probably be best."

The Council chamber doors opened again, and this time the rest of the Council filed in. They had no trouble stepping over the rocks, and you felt a small bit of resentment at their ease of movement.

"Well done, Padawan," Master Plo spoke first, pride clear in his voice.

"Thank you, Master," you fed off of your master's pride, feeling proud of yourself as well. Not only did you find the grain of rice, but you tied with the best duelist in the Order.

"Passed all of your trials, you have. Been summoned for your Knighting ceremony all of the councilors have."

Clipping your lightsaber back on your belt, you felt confused, "All of my trials, Master Yoda? I assumed there'd be more tests than this."

"Passed Insight, Strength, and Flesh you have. Your ribs Master Windu broke, yes?" Master Yaddle asked.

"Cracked, I believe," the action made sense now. The Trial of Flesh almost always ended in some sort of injury. He was probably making sure you passed it without permanently being harmed. When you looked at him, he met your eyes and smirked. He was playing favorites.

"Passed long ago, when you remained Gray, Spirit was," Yaddle continued. That made sense. The Trial of Spirit was all about facing your demons. You did that constantly by toeing the line between Light and Dark.

"The Council agreed that you passed your Trial of Courage last year when you defeated those three bounty hunters," Master Plo finished.

You shuddered at the memory. Three bounty hunters spotted you on a mission and got it in their heads that a Force Sensitive Othan would be priceless on the slave markets. They separated you from your master and tried to capture you. Two of them were killed, the final losing both their arms. It was one of the scariest experiences of your life- forced to face the dangers of being a highly desired slave race.

"Ready for you the Hall of Knighting is if you wish to be knighted before healing."

"Yes, Master Yoda. It would be a great honor to be knighted."

 _Master Plo and I talked about knighting two days ago,_ you mused in the elevator. The Hall of Knighting was at the highest point in the Temple, a sacred space, _And now it's happening._

"Pondering, Padawan?" Master Plo questioned.

"Two days ago we talked about me being ready for the Trials. I didn't think it would happen this quickly."

"If there is one thing you remember me telling you, Padawan, let it be this," Master Plo put a hand on your shoulder, and you could feel the amusement rolling off him in waves, "Nothing will ever be normal with you."

You laughed. You'd miss joking around with your master. Of course the two of you could stay in contact, and even potentially go on missions together- but you'd move out of Master Plo's apartment the next day into your own. Your training bond would be cut with your braid. Things would be different.

"I will miss you, Master," you admitted.

"And I you, (Y/n). But we are not truly leaving each other, are we?"

You shook your head. The elevator doors opened straight into the Hall of Knighting. The other masters were already there, standing in a circle and patiently waiting. Your Master stood in the last open spot. You slipped between bodies and kneeled in the center of the circle, facing Master Yoda. When you were settled, all of the Masters drew their lightsabers and lit them up.

"Welcome Master Plo Koon, Master Mace Windu, Master Yaddle, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Saesee Tiin, Master Even Piell, Master Oppo Rancisis, Master Adi Gallia, Master Eeth Koth, Master Depa Billaba, Master Yarael Poof. Here today we are, to Knight Padawan (Y/n) Pavond. A Gray Jedi, yes, but one of us still. We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

It was jarring, hearing something so different from Master Yoda's normal speech pattern, but it was the most important part of the ceremonial speech and was to be followed to the letter.

Master Yoda lit his lightsaber, "(Y/n) Pavond," he hovered his saber over each of your shoulders, "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic."

The lightsaber expertly cut off your Padawan braid and you watched it fall to the floor in what felt like slow motion. Reaching down, you picked up the braid and stood- your ribs screaming in protest as you did so. Casting one final glance at the masters around you, you left the Hall of Knighting silently- completing the ceremony.

Once outside the Hall, you let out a breath and clutched your Padawan braid to your chest. Beads were braided in throughout, beads that showed how much you had been through, how much you had survived up until this moment.

The Knighting Ceremony was a big deal for Jedi, but it wasn't a grand affair. It was an acknowledgment of your growth and potential, and that could be done without a giant show- besides, every Master knew that the real party came when the newly minted Knight would go out with their friends afterward.

As soon as you stepped into the elevator, you activated your comm and sent a group message to Garen, Bant, and Quin (Siri had joined the Force on a mission gone wrong several years ago, Force bless her soul). Their responses were immediate and just as surprised as you felt. Quin and Garen promised to meet you in the Halls, and Bant said she'd try to get dismissed from her duties early (she was a Padawan under one of the healers)

"Ah, Padawan (Y/n)- or should I say Knight (Y/n)," Master Che greeted with a smile, holding up her datapad at your questioning look, "An announcement was sent around the Temple. Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Master Che. Though I'm afraid I didn't come here in search of congratulations."

"Yes. You went through your Trials tonight as well, unusual but you're always full of surprises. I see you have all of your limbs, so what did the Trial of Flesh conclude with?"

"Cracked ribs, and several burns."

The Twi'lek healer nodded, ushering you over to a bed. Sitting down with a wince, you waited until she spread out a privacy curtain before you pulled off your tabards, obi, and tunic.

Master Che held a scanner over your torso for a few moments, "You're correct, they're cracked not broken which is good. I'm assuming you wish to celebrate tonight?"

"I'd like to, yes."

Master Che tutted but didn't argue, "That means no bacta tank. I'll spread bacta over it and bandage it. It will take longer to heal that way, but if that's what you wish..."

"I'm fine with a longer healing time, Master."

Nodding, Master Che went and got what she needed. When she returned, she spread a bacta gel over your ribs before wrapping them tightly in bandages and handing you some painkillers. Once she was done with that, she treated the burns around your body.

" _Knight_ (Y/n) Pavond!" A familiar voice called out.

"Not so loud in my Halls," Master Che scolded, pulling back the privacy curtain when you put your tunic back on.

"Sorry Master," Quin wasn't sorry at all.

"Sorry Master Che," Garen was slightly sorry.

Sighing, Master Che crossed her arms, "I'll dismiss Bant for the night- as long as I don't see any of you back here for stupid injuries!"

"Cross my heart, Master," Quin grinned. All of you felt the lie through the Force.

Master Che rolled her eyes and left you two alone. Several minutes later, Bant rushed up to you, pulling you into a tight hug, "Congratulations, (Y/n)! This is wonderful!"

"I know! It all happened so fast! Two days ago Master Plo brought up the Trials and now I'm a knight. There's so much I have to tell you guys."

"Let's do it over a drink! A new bar opened up in the middle levels," Quin suggested.

"Sure. I just need to change first, this tunic is practically falling apart. I'll meet you at the entrance in twenty minutes."

All of you dispersed. You went to your apartment with Master Plo to change. When you stepped through the door, Master Plo was sitting on the couch- seemingly waiting for you.

"I assume you're going out with your friends?"

"Yes, with Quin, Garen, and Bant. I wish Obi-Wan were here though, it'd be more fun with him..." You fiddled with the Padawan braid in your hands, "This is for you, Master." Master Plo held the braid like it was something precious, "It seems silly that you put up with me for twelve years and only get a piece of hair in return."

"On the contrary, (Y/n). As a master, a Padawan braid is the greatest gift I could receive. I could not be more proud of you and who you've become. I was very privileged to be your Master as well. Not only did I get to raise you, but I learned much about the Force through your studies as a Gray Jedi."

Sniffling, you quickly wiped away your tears in a vain attempt to hide them. Master Plo opened his arms and you practically fell into them, holding him close. Master Plo had become more than your teacher over the year, he became a father as well. Now you knew your birth father, but Master Plo would still be family to you. The same applied to all the Jedi you loved.

"I'm not ready."

"No one ever is."

"What if I mess up?"

"Then you will learn and be better than before."

"What if I Fall, Master?"

"Then I, and those around you will be there to catch you."

"It's strange, not having the bond anymore. My head feels a bit empty."

"Yes, I will miss having you so close to me as well."

You pulled out of the hug, sitting next to your former master instead, "That sounds like attachment, Master."

Master Plo sighed, "It is, my Padawan. Despite what the Code says, attachment is unavoidable. I am attached to a great many things. What one must remember, is that you must be able to _let go_. If you are willing to do that, then love and attachment will not affect your duties as a Jedi."

"I'm in love with Obi-Wan, Master."

Master Plo became amused, letting out a small chuckle, "Have you just now discovered your feelings?"

So it was obvious. Great. "No. I've known for a while- since Mandalore, actually. I'm attached to him, and I love him, and I'm not sure if he loves me back, but I want to see. He's strict to the Code but we've always made exceptions for each other."

"What I said still stands, Padawan. It is not avoiding attachments that is the challenge, it is being okay with letting go that is. Jedi lead dangerous lives, and the two of you will be put into dangerous situations. What would you do if it was Obi-Wan or the lives of millions?"

"I would save the millions," you answered without hesitation, "I love Obi-Wan with all my heart, but I think both of us would agree that our duty to the galaxy trumps that."

"Then if it is my blessing you want, you have it," Master Plo pulled you into another, shorter, hug, "Now, go celebrate with your friends."

Hurrying off to your room, you quickly pulled on one of the few outfits you owned that didn't immediately mark you as a Jedi. Wishing goodbye to Master Plo, you rushed back to the entrance of the Temple where Garen, Bant, and Quin were waiting.

"Ready?" Quin had a grin on his face that you knew meant it was going to be a long night.

"As I'll ever be."

~*~

The next morning you woke up to a glass of water and two pain reliever tablets next to your bed. Thanking the Force for giving you the best Master ever, you quickly downed the pills and chugged the glass of water. A biological quirk you were very thankful for was that alcohol went through your system quickly if you drank a lot of water. It made for faster, less painful hangovers.

You remembered the night clearly up until the four of you did shots of a new Alderaanian liquor. After that was a bit of a blur.

Bant (an angry drunk) started a bar fight that quickly got you kicked out (and maybe banned?) from that new bar. At some point you thought you made out with something to prove... something - you hoped it was one of your friends, it wouldn't be the first time it'd drunkenly happened (you still remembered Obi-Wan and Garen at Garen's 18th birthday). Quin drank either Corellian Whiskey or perfume. Garen won a thousand credits betting that it was perfume, which meant Quin drank perfume. And the four of you might have taken down a slavery ring after going to a strip club? If that last one was true you'd be making Quin file all the reports.

Your comm was blinking on your bedside table, alerting you to several messages. There was one from Bant making fun of Quin for getting chewed out at the Halls of Healing for drinking perfume, one from Garen wondering why he suddenly had so many credits and several from Quin complaining about his hangover. You rolled your eyes, wincing when it irritated your headache. That was when you noticed that your holocom was also blinking. Quickly picking it up, you were greeted by a hologram of Obi-Wan.

_"(Y/n), I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. There were several complications on the mission that made things difficult. We're entering Coruscant's atmosphere now, so I'll explain things when we land. We'll be reporting to the Council immediately after Queen Amidala is dropped off, so comm me when you get this. I'll see you soon."_

"Of course his bad feeling was right, intuitive bastard," you grumbled, rolling out of bed and slowly stretching so you wouldn't irritate your ribs. They already felt better than they did yesterday but without a dip in the bacta tank, you wouldn't be fully cleared for a couple of weeks.

Sending a comm message to Obi-Wan letting him know you didn't have any plans for the day, you got ready in the refresher before anything else. You smelled like a bar and the perfume that Quin definitely drank so a shower was first. After that, you got ready for the day and stopped at the kitchen. Your master was nowhere to be found, so you assumed he was with the High Council meeting with Master Qui Gon and Obi-Wan.

After breakfast, you stopped at the Halls of Healing to check on Quin. He was lying back in one of the beds, a pout stuck on his face.

"I thought you drinking perfume was a fever dream, but all evidence points to you actually being that stupid," you teased, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to his bed.

"I only drank it cause you dared me."

"And you actually did it? That's still on you."

Quin scoffed, crossing his arms, "Uh, excuse me, but _you_ had just finished sticking your tongue down my throat and I was a little out of it."

Well, now you knew who you made out with, "Why did I kiss you, again?"

"Bant asked a medical question about Otha saliva- you know, cause you guys do that thing, and instead of answering with your words like a normal person you thought it would be better to show her."

Groaning, you dropped your head into your hands, "And _that's_ why you were out of it- because you ingested some of my saliva."

"Gross way of putting it, but yeah. Also, I'm honored I got you hot enough to produce that aphrodisiac stuff," Quin wiggled his brows and you rolled your eyes.

"As if."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you were thinking of Obi-Wan instead," Quin cackled when you flushed dark blue.

"If you're gonna be mean to me then I'll let you deal with Master Che alone-"

"No, no, no, I take it back! Please- she hasn't stopped lecturing me all morning! And Bant just stands behind her looking smug."

Your comm buzzed on your sleeve, and you saw it was a message from Obi-Wan. He wanted to meet in the Room of Waterfalls, "Sorry Quin, I've got to go meet up with Obi-Wan."

"Give him a kiss for me! Like the one you gave me last night! That should pull his head out of his ass."

 _"Goodbye_ , Quin," you turned away so he couldn't see you blush again.

You loved your friends, you really did. They made you feel like a normal young person instead of a Gray Jedi stuck with Light Side rules, but _Force_ , sometimes you wanted to put the fear of the Dark Side in them.

On the way to the Room of Waterfalls, you stopped for just a second in the middle of the hallway. Obi-Wan only ever went to that room when he was troubled. It was where he accidentally killed Bruck, and the place he went when upset because of that.

Unsure of what state you were going to find him in, you entered the Room of Waterfalls and sought out his Force signature. It wasn't near the waterfall Bruck fell off, which was good. He was upset, but not overly so.

Finding him sitting at the edge of one of the calmer pools, you settled next to him with a smile.

"Hey, stranger," you greeted.

"Hello there," he greeted quietly.

Observing his demeanor, you noted that he seemed distraught. That led you away from the idea of it being a Sad Day for him. There were other reasons behind his mood.

"What's wrong?" You nudged him gently, nudging him a second time when he simply shrugged, "Come on, Obes. Talking always makes you feel better."

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked away, "The mission was a disaster."

"I figured. But there's something more than a mission gone wrong, isn't there? Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

"When we arrived on the ship for negotiations they locked us in a room and filled it with poisonous gas. We got out and managed to take a ship down to the planet. By the time we got to the Queen, she had been taken captive. After freeing her and attempting to flee the planet out hyperdrive was damaged, causing us to land on Tatooine."

"That dustball of a planet?"

"Yes, 'that dustball of a planet'. There... my master met a boy. His name is Anakin Skywalker. He tested his midi-chlorian count and it was 20,000."

"Twenty- twenty thousand?" You hissed. Midichlorians, most people assumed, were similar to cells. However, your research led you to believe it was the Force's presence in one's body manifesting itself in a comprehensible way. There was no other explanation as to why people never lost midi-chlorians even after major injuries.

"20,000," Obi-Wan repeated, "I ran the test myself- twice just to make sure. The boy helped us earn the money for a new hyperdrive, and Master decided to take him with us."

"I understand that he is powerful in the Force, but the Council won't like having a child so old here. They might refuse to train him," Obi-Wan made a face, "What am I missing?"

"Master thinks the boy is the chosen one, the one destined to bring balance to the Force."

"Master Qui Gon Jinn- the man who _embodies_ the living Force, the man who has dismissed your visions your entire life, thinks that Anakin is who the prophecy speaks of?" Obi-Wan nodded miserably, "Even if _he_ suspects, the Council will likely refuse the boy."

"I tried to tell himself the same, but he is very determined. I'm afraid if the Council refuses he will find a way anyway."

"Well, they don't call him the Maverick for no reason," you muttered. The two of you fell into silence for a few moments, "Two days ago, before I left for Othan, Master Plo brought up taking my Trials."

Obi-Wan perked up at that, "Your Trials, already? How soon does the Council wish for you to take them?"

"That's the thing. I um... I took the Trials of Insight, Strength, and Flesh yesterday. They deemed that I had already passed my Trials of Spirit and Courage. I was knighted yesterday."

Mouth falling open in shock, Obi-Wan stared at you wide-eyed, "Yesterday? But your Trials were brought up two days ago! Normally the process takes weeks, if not months!"

"I was shocked too. I believe the Council wanted to push forward because I had already passed two. I found a grain of rice in a room of stones and fought Master Windu in the same room."

"And you survived to tell the tale?" Obi-Wan was astonished.

"Well I'm not dead, am I? Master Windu cracked several ribs, but I dislocated his shoulder."

"I noticed he was holding himself strangely today."

You chuckled, "That was my doing. The ceremony was yesterday as well, completed before I went to the Halls of Healing. I spent last night with Garen, Bant, and Quin."

Obi-Wan snorted, "How did that go?"

"About as well as you can expect. Quin is in the Halls of Healing for drinking perfume if you want to see him. He sends his love."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan stared at your hair, where your Padawan braid used to be, "I'm sorry I missed the celebrations."

"You were quite busy, I'm not upset with you. We can go to Dex's to make up for it later this week."

"That'd be nice."

The two of you talked about mundane things for a while longer. You told him about meeting your family, and he was even more shocked about you being royalty than he was about you being a Knight- though you felt the same way when you found out. Despite the obvious signs of affection you were showing toward your family, Obi-Wan remained happy for you and didn't chide you once on potential attachment. It gave you hope. Perhaps when things calmed down a bit, you could tell him about your feelings.

Eventually, Obi-Wan had to leave to write his version of the mission report. The two of you bid each other goodbye and went your separate ways.

"Knight (Y/n)," Master Yoda came up behind you and you jumped in shock, "Scared you I did?"

"A bit," you held a hand over your heart, frowning good-naturedly when Yoda cackled lightly, "Did you need something, Master?"

"Show you to your new rooms, I will."

"Oh, thank you, Master Yoda. That's very kind of you."

You were expecting a message with your apartment number, but you weren't upset with the Grandmaster of the Order showing you the way instead.

As you walked through familiar halls, you realized you were getting closer to Master Qui Gon and Obi-Wan's apartment. When Master Yoda stopped and pointed at a door, your heart sped up with the realization you were across the hall from Obi-Wan.

The apartment itself was standardly furnished, with a couch and two chairs in the living room, and a bed, nightstand, and dresser in each of the two bedrooms. As you moved your items in and actually lived in the apartment a bit more it would become more of a home.

"Sit, youngling," Master Yoda settled on one of the chairs and pointed at the couch with his gimer walking stick.

Cautiously taking a stick, you reached out to the Force around Master Yoda. There wasn't a hint of any negative emotions there, which calmed you slightly. Unless Master Yoda was masking his entire emotional presence, this wasn't going to be a damning conversation.

"Approved this form, I have," Master Yoda set a datapad in front of you, pulled from his robes, "Needed, I suspect it will be."

Picking up the datapad, your jaw dropped when you saw what form Master Yoda had approved for you, "Master Yoda-"

"Clouded, the Force is. But clear it is with this," Master Yoda stood and left.

You stared at the door to your apartments for a few seconds before looking back at the form. It was approval for a special circumstances based relationship- it actually said marriage but you were blatantly ignoring that part. The only other person who had such a thing was Ki-Adi-Mundi due to his species' low numbers. Your special circumstance was security for Othan's future royal line.

The real kicker was that your name and Obi-Wan's were already filled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT happened in this chapter, but I had to fit it all in, so let's review.
> 
> First, I did a lot of research into the Trials and the grain of rice test is an actual thing in canon, so I went along with that. The Trial of Strength/Flesh were combined both because I wasn't sure how to go about writing them separately and because I think fighting Mace Windu can def count as both because he's so powerful and dangerous. The Trial of Spirit I felt had already been passed easily because facing the darkness in yourself constantly and choosing to stay neutral. The Trial of Courage is to set up later issues with slavery culture and Othas and to expand on how badass the Reader is.
> 
> Second, I also did a lot of research into Knighting ceremonies and they're actually pretty simple as was shown in the chapter. The Reader's talk with Plo Koon wasn't planned but it felt right because the Knighting happened really quickly (the Order wanted Reader on the field pretty soon because they wanted their powers in to develop) and anyone would be thrown off by that. I also think that Plo Koon is one of the few Jedi to understand the difference between love and attachment and how unhealthy it is to avoid both. Hence that talk with Reader.
> 
> Third, the Reader is 22 so of course they're going to party hard at something like this. I think them getting hammered with their friends and not remembering whether they TOOK DOWN A SLAVERY RING is hilarious. Also, I don't consider the Reader making out with Quin to be "cheating" on Obi-Wan for several reasons. The first being that the entire group has kissed each other at least once, the second being that they aren't together yet, and the third being that again- this group of friends is close as hell and gets really rowdy when drunk. (The aphrodisiac thing will also be explored later and is directly related to the desirability of Othas as slaves)
> 
> Fourth, the conversation with Obi-Wan felt like therapy that HE desperately needed. The Reader is going to go on to be the character with the most sense because they understand both sides of the Force. This is going to let them help their friends with their struggles and sniff out any shenanigans that might be going on. Also I think they're just perceptive and enjoy a role as a caretaker for the people they love.
> 
> Fifth (and final) point, Yoda def got a vision or two of Obi-Wan and Reader in the future, and when he tried to figure out how to prevent it the Force said "NOPE, this has gotta happen" and he just sort of went with it because he loves his Great Grandpadawan and he thinks that the Reader is actually a breath of fresh air for the increasingly stagnant order.
> 
> THAT'S IT!! Woo, that was a lot of stuff to go over. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter Three

The next day you met with Obi-Wan in the Room of Waterfalls again. He was sitting under near the fall Bruck fell off, which meant it was a bad day and he was extremely upset. Just like the day before you sat next to him silently, but this time you waited for him to speak first.

"Master has decided I'm ready to take my Trials."

"Obi-Wan that's amazing! That means we can be Knights together! With your negotiation skills and my linguistics knowledge we could get sent on _tons_ of missions together..." you trailed off when you noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't becoming happier, "There's something more to it, isn't there?"

"The Council refused to allow Anakin to train as a Jedi, so my Master offered to take him as his Padawan."

"But he already has you as his Padawan... which means that he suggested you for the Trials so he could take on Anakin."

Your stomach sank when Obi-Wan nodded. Master Qui-Gon was a great man and an even better Jedi, but he had been an awful Master for Obi-Wan. Master Yoda pushed them together to help Qui-Gon heal, disregarding how much pressure that put on Obi-Wan. That also meant their relationship started very strained with many mistakes on both sides. They were much better now, but the damage was done.

"Master hasn't even _mentioned_ the Trials to me before this! I wouldn't have had to prepare for a year, but _some_ notice would have been nice. The way he announced it denounced me in front of the entire Council, and I was forced to stand there and act like I knew what was happening. All of them were looking at me like they knew what was going on."

"That's awful, Obi-Wan. He shouldn't have broached the subject that way," you put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"On top of that, the Council is sending us back to Naboo tonight as well because the Queen is returning."

"She is? Does she not realize how dangerous that is?"

"I'm afraid she's desperate enough that she doesn't care. She wants to help her people no matter what... there's something else. I was unsure whether or not I should tell you until the Council came to a conclusion, but you've been on many research missions with Master Plo about the Dark Side."

"Yes?"

"On Tatooine, we encountered a Zabrak with a red lightsaber. He used it very well, had formal training. Master believes him to be a Sith."

Your breath was knocked out of your lungs. There hadn't been any Sith for centuries. Darksiders had come and gone like Xanatos, but no Sith. Recently, the Dark Side of the Force had become more powerful, but you had chalked that up to your own stress and need for more meditation. It seemed like the entire Force was feeling the effects of the Sith's return, however, not just you.

"And you?"

"Darkness ebbed off him in waves. He was so _angry_ and hateful. The Council believes that if the Queen returns to Naboo then he will as well. They wish for me and Master to confront him and bring him back for questioning."

"I doubt it will be that easy."

"As do I," Obi-Wan sighed, "All of this has been overwhelming."

"I'm sure. But you'll get through it Obi-Wan, you always do. I'll always be here to help as well, you know that," you moved a bit closer to him, ducking under his arm when he wrapped it around your shoulders.

"I do, and I'm very thankful for your support."

The tender moment made you think of the datapad in your nightstand, simply waiting to be sent it for filing. If Master Yoda approved the form and gave it to you so readily, then the Force must have really been sure of you and Obi-Wan.

Closing your eyes, you tried to bask in Obi-Wan's warmth and the sounds of the waterfalls around you. If the Force truly willed it then it would happen. You wouldn't push it unnecessarily until then.

"I think you'll make a fine Knight," you whispered, "We're both a bit young for the title, we can find our way together."

The two of you sat in silence for a while, basking in each other's presence. While you masked your Force presence around the vast majority of people in the Temple, you let more of your natural one out around Obi-Wan. He'd known you long enough that the darker sides of it weren't upsetting.

"Obi-Wan, there's something that I've kept from you," you said quietly, unwilling to ruin the moment. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at you, but didn't say anything, "Well, I haven't _kept_ it from you, but I think it's time I outright told you... I'm a Gray Jedi."

"A Gray Jedi?"

"I figured it out when we were young. I see the Force differently, use it differently. It's not Light and Dark to me, all of it is simply the Force and the path I must go down. It's why my lightsaber is purple."

"Lightside blue and Darksider red," Obi-Wan guessed and you nodded in confirmation. He didn't seem upset which was good, just curious.

"The Council knows, they have since we activated our lightsabers years ago. We came to an... agreement. As long as I stayed at the Temple I would have to abide by a majority of the rules and the Code, with some leniency relating to what I learned and the methods I could use on missions."

"I always assumed the Council would immediately expel someone who didn't lean heavily in the Light," Obi-Wan mused.

Nudging him gently, you smiled teasingly, "Your Force signature radiates so much light that you've never had anything to worry about. But I was surprised as well as a child, and I'm always surprised when they're - mostly - understanding about the small amounts of the Dark Side I tap into. Master Plo has been the most understanding of them all, which is why we were such a good pair and always on research trips."

"Do you ever..." Obi-Wan hesitated, "Do you ever feel the temptation to Fall?"

"All the time. It's worse when I use Dark Side methods. But I've lived this way for years, and I know what I can and can't do. I'm firmly gray, and I'm determined to stay that way. I will not Fall Obi-Wan, not when it means losing those close to me."

"I'm glad you told me."

That was the end of it. Obi-Wan was still leaking some distress into the Force, but contentment overpowered that now. There was no anger or disgust. You felt like you could breathe for the first time in years now that he knew. There would always be things you kept from each other for whatever reason, but this was eating you from the inside out.

The two of you stayed like that for a while longer, his arm wrapped around you and you leaning into his warmth. He'd be leaving for Naboo that night, and anxiety churned in your gut at the thought. The mission wouldn't be as simple as capturing the Sith. The Dark Side was swirling. You could feel it much better now that you knew to look.

Finally, Obi-Wan's comm chirped and you knew it was time for him to go. Standing with him, you pulled him into a quick but tight hug.

"May the Force be with you," you whispered, "Be safe."

"I'll return soon, (Y/n)," Obi-Wan assured you, and that at the very least was something you could believe, "We'll see each other again as soon as this is over."

~*~

The next time you saw Obi-Wan was at Qui-Gon's funeral.

By all means, the mission had gone as well as it could have. Naboo was safe, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation had been taken into custody, and the Sith had been taken care of. But Qui-Gon had died as well, and now Obi-Wan was without a master.

All dead Jedi are to be burned at a special place in the Temple, surrounded by their fellow Jedi. However, Qui-Gon was now considered a hero of Naboo, and special permission was given for the Queen, her handmaidens, and several of her guards to attend the funeral as well. Along with her was the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. You kept your distance from him. There was something strangely... familiar about his minimal Force presence and it made you uncomfortable.

"What will happen to me now?" You heard the young boy, Anakin Skywalker, as Obi-Wan.

"The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

Frowning slightly, you pulled your hood farther up your face to hide your expression. Obi-Wan was in no state to train Anakin, no matter how many emotions he released into the Force.

From the other side of the room, you felt both Master Yoda and Master Windu's Force presence reaching out for you, requesting your presence. Ever so silently, you moved across the room to meet with them in the corner.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are... no more... no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Master Windu asked, then turned to you, "What say you, Knight Pavond?"

Humming quietly under your breath, your eyes strayed to Master Qui-Gon on the pyre, "If you will allow me to go to Naboo with Obi-Wan during their celebration in two days, then I will see if I can discern anything from the energy left behind."

"Thank you, Knight Pavond."

"There is one more thing," you spoke quickly, concerned you would be denied right off the bat, "I fear that Obi-Wan is in no state to train an apprentice at the moment. I would wish to be the one to train Anakin for the first month to allow Obi-Wan to recover."

"Never before done, this has been," Master Yoda frowned.

"There has never been a Knighted Gray Jedi before, either," you pointed out, "I realize that Obi-Wan should release his sadness into the Force, but I believe we are all aware mourning is a bit more complicated than that. You have fears concerning Anakin, I can sense them. To have him begin his training with a new Knight not yet over the death of his master could be disastrous."

Master Windu and Master Yoda exchanged looks and nods, "We will grant you permission to train the boy for a month whilst Obi-Wan becomes used to his new rank. But Knight Pavond, we sense a great potential for the Dark Side in this young one, you must keep his teachings strictly in the Light."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, if you believe Anakin to have leanings toward the Dark Side then a Gray teaching standpoint may be the best thing for him- the chosen one must be balanced themself to bring balance after all. Additionally, treating this child with disdain will not improve his trust in the Council. He has been thrust into an entirely new world after nine years on an Outer Rim planet. Fear is inevitable until he learns to deal with it. Masters," with a bow, you left them alone.

"Obi-Wan," you approached your dearest friend and set a gentle hand on his shoulder, "The Council has granted me permission to train Anakin for a month to grant you time to acclimate to being a Knight and to mourn."

"I promised my Master-"

"Obi-Wan, you _will_ be the one to train Anakin, but you can't do that properly if you aren't in the right state of mind. It will only be for a month and most of our time will likely only be studies to catch him up with his peers."

Nodding, Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin so you could introduce yourself and went off- presumably to speak to Master Yoda and Master Windu. You kneeled in front of the boy and held out your hand.

"Hello, Anakin. My name is (Y/n). I'm sure you heard me talking to Obi-Wan. I'm going to be your Master for the first month of your training."

The boy's Force signature flinched rather than his body. Head tilting, you asked, "Is something wrong with that, Anakin?"

"No, Master." there it was again "Padawan Kenobi seems very sad, I know he needs time."

"Is it about you calling me Master, Anakin?" Anakin shifted, and you knew you were on the right track, "You're from Tatooine, aren't you? I know slavery is very common out there. Are you- _were_ you a slave Anakin?"

Anakin nodded just enough so you could see and your heart dropped. Obviously, Obi-Wan didn't know of this, and the Council didn't either. Otherwise, they would have been more understanding of his discomfort. The simple act of hearing so many people call those around them 'Master' must have been uncomfortable.

"I will inform the Council of this, Anakin-"

"I can still be a good Jedi, I promise!" Anakin grabbed the sleeve of your robe. You placed your hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not telling the Council so they can kick you out, Anakin. There are protocols for things like this. Slavery can be very traumatic, and you'll need to heal as well as learn."

"The Council doesn't like me already, how can you be sure?"

"Anakin, I promise it isn't that they don't like you. When it comes to bringing a child to the Temple there are steps one must go through. Instead of doing that, Qui-Gon demanded that the Temple accept you. This was very frustrating for them, and they should not have taken that frustration out on you, but they did. I will speak to the Council and make the proper arrangements. You'll likely need vaccinations, and I'd like for you to see a mind healer."

"What's a mind healer?"

"You speak to them about what troubles you and they help you process it. There are many Jedi who think they are useless, but I believe they are actually very helpful. I have seen one many times in the past after difficult missions."

Letting go of your sleeve hesitantly, Anakin nodded. Smiling, you then added, "And I would prefer you not call me Master until you are comfortable with it. You may call me (Y/n) in private, and Mentor (Y/n) in front of others. The Council will likely allow you to do the same with other Jedi."

"Thank you, (Y/n)," Anakin wrapped his arms around you in a hug. Attachment was forming. You wrapped your arms around him. He needed love, reassurance. You would never deny him of that.

"Knight Pavond," Chancellor Palpatine stepped up behind you, and you fought back the urge to tense, "I would like to congratulate you on your knighting. I have heard it was quite impressive how you passed your Trials."

"Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine. Becoming a Knight was a great honor for me," you stood and bowed your head slightly, subtly pushing Anakin behind you.

"A great honor indeed. I am sure you will do well with your newfound freedom," the Chancellor smiled, and your skin crawled, "Master Yoda and Master Windu mentioned that you would begin Young Skywalker's training. I was under the impression Padawan Kenobi would do so in place of his fallen master."

You forced a small smile onto your face, unsure of how genuine it looked, "Yes, well, I believed that Obi-Wan should have some time to become used to his new position. I still have my former master to go to for wisdom, Obi-Wan no longer has that luxury."

"A very kind thing for you to do," Chancellor Palpatine looked down to where Anakin was peeking out from behind your back, "You will do well under Knight Pavond, Young Skywalker. Good day to you both."

As soon as the Chancellor was out of hearing range you knelt in front of Anakin and held his arms tightly, "Anakin, I want you to stay away from him, do you understand me?"

"Why? He seems really nice! He said he'd be watching my career."

There were several things you could have said, several explanations you could have given that would have potentially only confused Anakin. But, there was one way to ensure that Anakin would forever be wary of the new Chancellor, no matter how vile the unfounded accusation was.

"Anakin, were there ever Masters who... hurt children? Perhaps they hit them too, but this would have been a different kind of hurt. They could have touched them when the child didn't want them to."

Anakin's breath hitched, "But- but the Chancellor was nice! He wouldn't do that!"

"Anakin, this isn't the Outer Rim. Hurting children like that is illegal, which means people do it in secret. Someone like the Chancellor can't be known to hurt children like that, which means he'll be very careful and secretive.."

"And you think he wants to do it to me?"

"I think that the Chancellor is very good with words and at getting what he wants. He can and _will_ twist your thoughts Anakin, make you feel as though you have no one to turn to but him." You had no idea how you knew what the Chancellor would do with Anakin, but the words were spilling out of your mouth so quickly that you didn't even have time to think them up, "Even if he never touched you, he would do that. If the Chancellor tries to speak to you alone, I want you to find an adult to go with you. Me, Obi-Wan, Master Windu- _anyone_. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Promise me that you will stay away from him, Anakin."

"I promise."

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, you pulled Anakin into a quick hug and stood to find Obi-Wan. You'd give Anakin to him whilst you discussed Anakin's past and future with the Council. Then you'd collect Anakin to get the essentials with him and get him temporarily settled in the extra room in your apartment- the room you didn't think would be lived in for many years.

~*~

"PEACE!" Boss Nass held up the peace orb and the crowd roared in response.

The celebrations continued. Anakin was animatedly talking with Padmé, and you were a few feet away keeping a close eye on him. The Chancellor was with the Council, but he could easily move to speak to Anakin when you weren't paying attention.

"Master's last words were about him," Obi-Wan told you quietly, his eyes also on Anakin, "He said I had to train him and that he was the Chosen One. Twelve years and he just... forgot about me in the end."

"Oh, Obi-Wan," it was obvious Obi-Wan had been holding that in since Qui-Gon's death but hadn't felt safe to say it anywhere else.

He'd had his Knighting ceremony the day after Qui-Gon's burning, and you, Bant, Garen, and Quin simply sat in Obi-Wan's apartment (formerly his and Qui-Gon's) with him, drinking tea and reminiscing together. It wasn't the party any of you expected, but it was still nice.

The day after that you were with Anakin nearly the entire day in the medical wing, catching him up on missed immunizations and setting up appointments with the mind healer you thought would be best for him.

Now the two of you were on the steps of the Nabooian palace surrounded by people and noise, a good cover for such a serious conversation.

"I always worked so hard to make him happy with me, and it didn't even matter in the end."

"Why don't we go inside?" You left Obi-Wan for just a moment to speak to Padmé, "Your Majesty, would it be alright if Obi-Wan and I found a room within the palace to speak? I'm afraid the festivities are a bit overwhelming given recent events."

"Of course! Sabé can lead you to a sitting room," Padmé turned to speak to her closest handmaiden, and you knelt down to speak to Anakin.

"You remember our promise?"

"Yes, Mentor."

"Good. Obi-Wan and I will be back soon. Have fun until then," you winked at him, then stood to your full height again when Sabé approached you with a smile.

The bubbly girl led you and Obi-Wan to a sitting room near the entrance of the palace, which would be convenient when you were ready to return to the festivities. The two of you sat down across from each other and a servant immediately flitted in with cups of tea which you thanked them for. You were suddenly reminded of the boxes of Polta tea in your room and made a mental note to give them to Obi-Wan when you got back.

"Master Qui-Gon was not the best choice of Master for you," you held a hand up to stop Obi-Wan before he could speak, "I'm not meaning to speak ill of him. I know you looked up to him, and he was a good man and wonderful Jedi. But he wasn't a good Master for you. Master Yoda pushed you together to help Qui-Gon heal, but he disregarded how much pressure that would put on you. You have spent the last twelve years trying to be perfect, knowing that Qui-Gon didn't want you as his apprentice at first. In doing so, you've been chipping away at yourself. I hate seeing you falling apart, Obi-Wan. You should not have needed to be perfect to be his Padawan. I have made many, _many_ mistakes under Master Plo, and he _never_ held them against me the way Master Qui-Gon did you.

"I know you feel unimportant, unneeded, and that you overcompensate and overwork to make up for that. I know that you will never place rightfully deserved blame on Qui-Gon and will always wish you could have been better. But Obi-Wan, you have _always_ been enough, and no matter what mistakes you make I will _always_ choose you. Do you understand me?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide, and you watched several tears fall from them. Obi-Wan didn't even seem to notice because he made no move to wipe them away. Reaching across the caf table in front of you, you took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner," you whispered, feeling tears of your own well up in your eyes.

"I believe I should see the mind healers again," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Yes, you should. You have four more weeks until Anakin becomes your Padawan, I want you to use those to recover- _truly_ recover. Take the time to reflect on your time as a Padawan and what you want from the future."

Obi-Wan stood, stepped around the table, and pulled you into his arms. Sighing, you practically melted into his warm embrace. It was heavenly, and a comfort that both of you desperately needed without realizing it.

_I love you,_ was on the tip of your tongue, so ready to be said and heard and reacted to.

_Not yet_ the Force whispered in the back of your mind, and you listened. It wasn't the time. Not yet.

Until then, you would enjoy what you had.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Othanian Translations
> 
> Ejo - Mom
> 
> Gysk - Dad
> 
> Kishes - Thanks (informal)
> 
> Zyfa hewul niuytfad ly juhnukip - May your journey be fruitful (a way of saying good luck)
> 
> Luytrec - Goodbye
> 
> Tojen- Sister
> 
> Miolka - Greetings (informal form of 'busha miolka)
> 
> Ursbi - gender-neutral form of endearment from parents to children
> 
> Huettese Translations
> 
> Achuta - Hello
> 
> Kavaa hopa chuba? - Can I help you?
> 
> Dobra stuta Watto - I'm looking for Watto
> 
> Wanga Juca - One moment
> 
> Myo bukee - My child
> 
> Soong eniki - It's okay
> 
> Hees hat mu, an he mus chuba - He is very loved and he loves you

In a galaxy full of unique beings, Anakin Skywalker was a _very_ unique being.

The first two weeks of his apprenticeship under you were focused on his own personal healing and catching him up with his studies. Shmi Skywalker had done her very best with him, but you were sure that her education wasn’t the best in the first place which carried on and affected Anakin.

There were several hurdles that the two of you had to face during the first couple of weeks of his tutelage under you.

Anakin had trouble focusing on schoolwork without some sort of stimulus, so you tracked down different droid pieces waiting to be repaired that he could fiddle with whilst studying. It worked wonders and his work ethic drastically improved after that.

Because of Anakin’s constant need to be doing something, standard meditation was very difficult for him. That sent you to the archives, where you researched different forms of meditation. This is when you came upon something called Iyengar yoga- similar to katas but much slower. This also helped him improve. He was still moving, which allowed him to focus, but the slow methodical movements imitated the effects of meditation.

At night, Anakin sometimes had nightmares. Often they were about the life left behind, but on occasion, they were about stressors in his new life as a Padawan. His Force presence was strong enough that you normally woke up when he did. Like clockwork, he always appeared in your room a minute after waking up, seeking out comfort that you were ready to give.

After the first two weeks, the two of you formed a steady routine and followed it closely. Breakfast, studies, lunch, meditation, dinner, and something fun before bed. That usually consisted of the two of you indulging in holodramas or going on adventures around the Temple to subtly teach Anakin the layout.

By the end of your month together, you had begun to form a training bond with him. It was weak enough that distance would allow it to fade away, but your closeness with both him and Obi-Wan would likely only strengthen the bond. If Anakin was to properly adapt to being Obi-Wan’s Padawan rather than yours, you’d have to be there.

On your last day with Anakin, you took him out of the Temple and to Dex’s- just the two of you. After that, you led him to the roof of the Temple and the two of you watched the Coruscant traffic go by.

“Anakin, I’m going to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” you took the boy's hand as the sun was setting.

“Is something wrong, Mentor (Y/n)?” Anakin always got nervous when you implied a serious topic was going to be discussed- not yet comfortable in his position at the Temple.

“No, of course not, Anakin! You see, after I take you to Obi-Wan tomorrow I have a meeting with the Council to discuss your training so far. But I’m also going to petition them for a mission-”

“You’re leaving?”

“Hopefully only for a short while. I hope to petition the Council to allow me to travel to Tatooine and free your mother.”

Anakin’s breath hitched and his Force presence became unstable. All across the large rooftop, pebbles and stones lifted from the ground into the air. Reaching out, you grabbed Anakin’s wrist and squeezed it just hard enough to cause a twinge of pain. Immediately, the rocks fell to the ground.

“I believe emotional control is one of the first things you should work on with Obi-Wan. Force knows he’s an expert at it,” the second half was said under your breath, slightly annoyed.

“You’re going to free my mother?”

“I’m going to try. If the Council doesn’t allow me to free her immediately, I will have to make arrangements for a mission to ‘pop up’. That will take more time. But I promise you that your mother will be freed.”

Leaping forward, Anakin tackled you in a hug. His Force presence wrapped around you as well, screaming _thankyou-happy-love-family_. The intensity of it brought tears to your eyes, and you knew you made the right choice in telling Anakin the truth.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered repeatedly, but his words had nothing on his supernova of a Force presence.

“Consider it a gift Anakin, for being such a wonderful student.”

~*~

The next morning you helped Anakin pack up most of his things and cross the hall to Obi-Wan’s apartment. He left a few things behind in your spare room, practically begging to stay with you on occasion. You had no issue with it and assumed Obi-Wan would be fine with a break every once in a while.

“Good morning, Mentor Obi-Wan,” Anakin greeted Obi-Wan with a bow, making you smile. He was already trying so hard.

“Good morning, Anakin. Let me show you to your room so you can get settled.”

While Obi-Wan was showing Anakin his new room, you put a kettle on the stove and started brewing a pot of Polta tea. Based on how many boxes were left, you’d have to get some more soon.

“He seems to be settling nicely already,” Obi-Wan was very relieved, his nervousness hidden in his Force presence but evident in his body language.

“He is a very adaptable child,” you agreed, setting a cup in front of Obi-Wan when he sat at the table, “There are a few things I’d like to go over with you about teaching him.”

“Of course, I hoped for some advice.”

“The first thing is that he is easily distracted in his studies if he doesn’t have something to mess with. I’ve been giving him droid parts but I’d recommend a more permanent solution- an item of sorts that he could use while working,” Obi-Wan nodded, hanging onto every word, “He also doesn’t take well to traditional meditation. We have been learning Iyengar yoga together. He knows many of the movements and should be able to go through those without my help. The effects seem to be the same as meditation for him, so I suggest allowing him to do that.”

“I will take the chance to learn the form as well.”

That caused you to smile, “I assumed you’d wish to learn. If you follow Anakin’s lead it should be easy to pick up on. Anakin also has nightmares. I’m not sure if he will seek out comfort at first, but let him open up on his own time. If he comes to you for comfort then allow it.”

“Comforting him may lead to-”

“Attachment, I’m aware. Anakin is a very emotional child, and he’ll constantly be seeking reassurance and comfort. He needs to be given it to keep him stable. His Mind Healer believes that a sudden withdrawal of affection could lead to a resentment of whoever withdrew from him- which would be you, and that would make for a very hard apprenticeship.”

Obi-Wan still seemed a bit hesitant, but he nodded all the same, “I understand.”

“Related to being emotional is masking and concealing. He has difficulties with it due to his powerful Force presence. You know I don’t like how much you conceal your emotions, but I also believe that some lessons in that area will help Anakin control his abilities. But these lessons _can’t_ come off as lectures against feelings. That will also lead to resentment.” Obi-Wan nodded again, “He has a Mind Healer appointment this Taungsday and you can schedule the next one after. I’ll hopefully be leaving soon to free his mother but I’ll stop by before I leave.”

Nodding once again, Obi-Wan seemed a bit overwhelmed. You reached across the table and took his hand, “You’ll do great, Obi-Wan. Remember you aren’t alone. There are many in this Temple who will help you with no judgment, including me- who lives right across the hall in case you forgot.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, and you felt relieved you made him feel a bit better. He got stuck in his own head so easily that sometimes you worried you wouldn’t be able to pull him out. But you’d never stop reaching for his hand to yank him out of the void.

Anakin nervously walked into the dining room, and both you and Obi-Wan sent him a smile, “Are you all settled, young one?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, Mentor. All of my things are unpacked.”

“Then I believe we can begin your studies. I assume you can show me where you left off with Mentor (Y/n)?”

“Yes Mentor,” Anakin nodded and went back to his room to gather what he needed.

“I have a meeting with the Council soon,” you told Obi-Wan, catching the time on the clock in the kitchen, “With a bit of luck I’ll be off before the day is over.”

“There’s no such thing as luck,” Obi-Wan chided gently, causing you to roll your eyes, “I hope the Council agrees to free Shmi Skywalker. Slavery is a fate I would wish upon no one.”

Those months stuck in the mines still haunted Obi-Wan at times, leading him to the Room of Waterfalls more often than not, “Talk to Anakin about it. I know you don’t like to discuss it, but it’ll help him see you as more than a teacher who doesn’t understand his past.”

With that final piece of advice, you took your leave. The elevator up to the High Council chambers saw you consumed by plans and contingencies for every possible scenario. Hopefully, the Council would grant you immediate permission to embark on your mission- if that were the case you’d have to quickly find a place for Shmi to stay. If they voted on it you’d have more time to find a permanent residence. If they denied your mission request you’d have to orchestrate a mission in which you were requested specifically. It was too soon for your family to do so again. Perhaps Queen Amidala? The two of you became fast friends during the freedom celebrations on Naboo, so she could request you under the guise of further negotiations with the Gungans-

“The Council is ready, Knight Pavond,” the Council Padawan on duty informed you.

Blinking, you realized you were standing in front of the door to the council chamber. You couldn’t remember exiting the elevator. It must have been instinctual.

“Thank you, Padawan.”

The doors slid open and you stepped inside. Council Members Yoda, Windu, Yaddle, Eeth Koth, and your former Master Plo Koon were present. You assumed the others were preoccupied and seeing as how this wasn’t a high urgency session they weren’t needed. You needed direct approval from either Master Yoda or Master Windu to avoid a vote- which would likely take more time than you originally thought to orchestrate since half of the Council wasn't present.

“Welcome Knight Pavond, we do,” Master Yoda greeted.

You bowed respectfully to the Council members in front of you, “Thank you for your swift approval of a meeting. I’ve come with a specific mission request.”

“You’ve come directly to the Council for this?” Master Windu questioned.

“Yes. I believed that this was a more sensitive mission that the Council would wish to approve directly. I wish to travel to Tatooine and free Shmi Skywalker from slavery.”

The council members immediately became contemplative, even your old master seemed to hesitate at the statement.

“This is related to the Skywalker boy,” Master Koth stated the obvious.

“Yes. But it is also more than that. The Jedi Order has become so entrenched in Republic and Senate politics that it has been neglecting nearly all duties taking place outside of the Republic. Slavery of all kinds runs rampant in non-Republic territories and yet nothing has been done. I myself was taught the danger of slavery due to being a desirable race, and yet I heard nothing of what the Order has done to stop it in recent years.”

“Neverending slavery is,” Master Yaddle pointed out.

“Yes, but is that an excuse to let it slowly infect the galaxy? Slavery is most common in the Outer Rim, but it is present in the Mid Rim and Core Worlds as well. Beginning with the obvious slave trades and moving on to the more secretive ones is a step in the right direction. The Jedi can’t keep condemning innocent lives through their inaction.”

The council contemplated again, and you grew nervous. Your speech was impassioned but impulsive. Obi-Wan would have articulated your thoughts perfectly, spurring the Council into immediate action, but you weren’t The Negotiator. Your Master and the Younglings who heard your tales called you the Sword and Shield. Weapons were no good in front of the Council.

“This is a matter the Council as a whole should reflect on further,” your master stated, “What you are here for, specifically, is to free Shmi Skywalker.”

“That is correct, Master.”

“Attached the boy is to his mother,” Yoda said, and you resisted the urge to scoff. A month ago he dropped off files allowing a relationship between you and Obi-Wan - a datapad you shoved in your nightstand drawer and were determined to forget about. Just because the Force wasn’t speaking of Anakin’s attachment to his mother didn’t mean it should be condemned.

“His mother was all he had for nine years. I am not suggesting we house Shmi Skywalker ourselves, nor am I suggesting we allow Anakin to continue regular visits and contact with her. No matter your feelings of Anakin’s love for his mother, we should not condemn an innocent woman for such trivial things. Watto is not the worst owner out there, but each day that passes could have her sold to a much crueler master.”

“Where are you suggesting Shmi Skywalker will be housed?”

Naboo was the first place that came to mind. Anakin was considered a hero there, and Queen Amidala would readily take in Shmi- but something about that gave you pause. Shmi would travel to Naboo in the future, yes, but she could not live there permanently. Not yet.

“Othan,” you decided, seeing it as an obvious choice, “The Council is aware of who my family is. I will contact them and have the proper arrangements made.” The Council was still unsure and you were growing frustrated, “I should remind you that I am under no obligation to do as you say. I am a Gray Jedi due not only to how I use the Force but because I am willing to separate myself from entities such as the High Council. I remain at the Temple and follow most of the rules because I choose to. The Force needs me here, but it also wishes to see Shmi Skywalker freed. This meeting is a courtesy.”

“The Council approves this mission. You may leave for Tatooine when you are ready,” Master Windu said as soon as you finished your impromptu speech. He must have sensed a shatterpoint around the conversation, and based on the way he relaxed it had faded with your temper.

Only once before had you threatened to leave the Order, and that was soon after Obi-Wan became a Padawan and the Melida/Daan situation went down. The Council was hesitant to send help because of Master Qui-Gon’s report and in retaliation you threatened to leave and help Obi-Wan yourself, taking the two of you down a path separate from the Order. 

Despite the Council’s everlasting unease concerning your brushes with the Dark Side, all of them were also keen on keeping your power close and firmly in their favor because Gray Jedi were historically powerful.

“Thank you, Masters,” you bowed, fully aware the Council never really had a choice.

Leaving the Council chambers with a satisfied smile on your face, you made the way back to your quarters. Once inside, you quickly pulled out a bag and began packing. Along with several items of clothing you also went into Anakin’s room and took one of the pillows from the bed. It carried the faint scent of Temple issued cleaner and the woodsy scent Anakin always managed to have.

Opening your nightstand drawer, the Special Circumstances datapad stared back at you. Frowning, you pulled it out and set it on the highest shelf in your closet. You didn’t want to think about that. Going back to your nightstand, you located your holocom and punched in Zena’s comm code.

 _“(Y/n)!”_ Zena answered almost immediately, seemingly in the middle of getting her hair done, _“You called at the perfect time. I’m getting ready for a state dinner and getting ready for it is always dreadful. No offense, Darala.”_

 _“None taken your majesty,”_ someone spoke just slightly out of frame, _“The process can be tedious for us as well.”_

 _“I can imagine. I just sit here and let it happen and I’m miserable,”_ Zena returned her focus to you, _“So, what are you calling for? Just checking in?”_

You winced, feeling slightly guilty for what you were about to ask - and on such short notice too, “Actually, I’m afraid I must ask for a favor. You know the student I took on for the last month?”

 _“Anakin? Yes, I remember him stumbling in on a call once. Very adorable,”_ Zena smiled.

“I’m about to go on a mission to free his mother from slavery. The thing is that it’s a bit last minute and I haven’t planned out a place for her to stay-”

 _“Say no more!”_ Zena looked off-screen and seemed to be typing something, all the while not bothering those working on her hair, _“Othan regularly takes in freed slaves and helps them get back on their feet. We have several villages consisting of just former slaves, actually. All of them support each other and feel secure due to our military. Would you like her to be sent to one of those villages?”_

Thinking the offer over, you asked, “Are any of them close to the capital? If Anakin were to ever come with me to Othan, I think he’d like to have easy access to his mother.”

_“There’s one that’s quite close, yes, just a couple hours away in a ship. I’ll speak to Ejo and Gysk about setting something up. By the time you arrive everything should be ready.”_

Relief flooded through you, and you were suddenly very thankful for your family, “ _Kishes_! I’ll stay in touch. Hopefully, I’ll be done with the mission in around six days. I should be able to make it to Othan in eight if everything goes right.”

_“I’ll see you then. Zyfa hewul niuytfad ly juhnukip. Luytrec.”_

“Luytrec, tojen.”

With that taken care of, you finished packing in record time. When you were zipping up your bag, a knocking came from your door in a tune you recognized.

“Master,” you greeted your former master warmly, stepping aside so he could enter your apartment, “Have you come to say goodbye?”

“Yes, and also to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“I have spoken before of the merits of loved ones, and yet I did not defend when you petitioned to save Padawan Skywalker’s mother. I regret to say that like the rest of the Council, our rocky introduction to him kept me wary.”

“There’s nothing to be wary about. Anakin _does_ have great potential for the Dark Side, yes, and he feels things very deeply, but I believe this is because of his powerful Force Presence. Anakin has the potential to be a powerful Jedi as well, but he needs a good support system in order to do that. Me, Obi-Wan, his mother, and I hope one day the Council, will be there for him.”

“I will begin reaching out to make amends and will suggest my fellow Council members do the same.”

“Thank you, Master, that is all I could have asked for. Now, if I want to get back within two weeks I should leave soon.”

Surprising you, Master Plo pulled you into a gentle hug. You froze for a split-second before melting into it. Physical affection wasn’t overly common between the two of you, but it happened often enough that you were comfortable with it.

“This will be your first mission as a Knight. Even before starting it, you have sparked discussions within the High Council about our inaction on non-Republic planets. For that, I am already proud of you. May the Force be with you.”

“And you, Master.”

Your Master left, and you were right behind him. Crossing the hall, you knocked gently on Obi-Wan’s door. He opened it quickly, his eyes darting to the bag over your shoulder.

“You were approved for the mission,” he smiled, standing aside in invitation.

“Yes, though it took some convincing. I’ll be leaving tonight, and I’ll be gone for two standard weeks if all goes well. I promised Anakin I would see him before I left.”

“He is in his room, tinkering with a mouse droid I believe.”

“How was his first day of lessons?”

Obi-Wan frowned, thinking deeply, “I believe we have a long way to go before we will be a strong Master-Padawan pair, but I have faith that we will get there. The month spent with you was needed by both of us, but it will also affect things now.”

“I assumed it would, but both of you needed to heal before coming together,” you put a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s arm, “I know you will be a powerful pair once you gain your footing. Have patience and be willing to listen.”

“You always give such wonderful advice.”

“Perhaps I’m attempting to take the Negotiator title from you,” you smiled teasingly, “I’ll go say goodbye to Anakin.”

Anakin was, as Obi-Wan said, working on a mouse droid when you entered his room. He looked up from his work when he felt your presence, eyes wide with hope.

“I will be going to collect your mother and I should be back in two weeks.”

“Really?” Anakin easily abandoned his work and crowded you in the doorway, “The Council approved the mission?”

“They did. I helped them realize how rampant slavery has become and how quickly it should be taken care of. I’ll be taking your mother to my home planet, Othan. They take in many past slaves and help them recover.”

Anakin deflated slightly, “She’s not coming here?”

His disappointed reaction had been expected, so you already knew what to say, “Shmi isn’t a Jedi, Anakin. On occasion we house people temporarily if they have nowhere to go, but your mother needs a _home_. I’m going to make sure the two of you will be able to speak to each other, and I’m sure trips to see her can be arranged on occasion.”

“Will she be happy there?”

“My family and I will make sure that she leads a happy life, I promise.”

Anakin perked up again, seemingly satisfied with your answer, “You have a family?”

You laughed, “Of course I have a family, all Jedi do. Normally younglings are given to the Temple as small children, and they grow up without knowing their parents. But I’m a bit of a special case.”

“Why?”

“My parents are the King and Queen of Othan. My older sister is supposed to become Queen one day, but if something happens to her then I’ll have to take over.”

“So you’ll have to leave the Jedi?”

You held back a wince, unsure how to tell Anakin that you technically didn’t belong to the Order and would still be a Jedi, “It likely won’t happen, Anakin. My family is very well protected. In any case, the sooner I leave the sooner I get to your mother.”

Nodding, Anakin hugged you quickly, “May the Force be with you.”

“And you, Anakin,” running an affectionate hand through his hair, you stood and left Anakin’s room.

“Two weeks?” Obi-Wan asked when he caught sight of you.

“Two weeks,” you confirmed, “I’ll be back soon. Don’t be afraid to comm me if you have questions about Anakin or just want to talk.”

“Of course.”

The two of you shared smiles and you left. In the hangar, a ship had already been prepared for your journey with food, medical supplies, and a thousand peggats. You assumed it had been taken from the Temple treasury. It would be more than enough to buy Shmi Skywalker her freedom.

Getting settled in the shop, you went through your hyperspace calculations and input them, taking off. Once out of Coruscant’s atmosphere you entered hyperspace, mentally preparing yourself for six days of doing next to nothing.

~*~

Despite the overbearing heat of Tatooine, it was a relief to step off of your ship. The last six days were full of reading, going through katas, and meditating. Hyperspace travel was always terrible when you were on your own. Now, you could have whooped with joy as you walked into the dry air.

Mos Espa was a cluster of small buildings in the distance, a generous walk away. You could have flown closer, but you didn’t want to draw too much attention to yourself. You’d even changed out of your normal clothes into plain brown trousers and a white tunic- flowy to counteract the heat and inconspicuous to avoid trouble. On top of that was a thin brown cloak with a hood to cover your face.

According to Anakin and Obi-Wan, Shmi worked at a junk shop owned by a Toydarian. So, you pulled your hood further down and began to look around Mos Espa. The hood was drawing attention, but you’d rather have stares than attempted kidnappings.

When the reality of your situation crashed down on you, you nearly stopped in the middle of the street. You were incredibly capable and strong in the Force for a multitude of reasons, but you were also an Otha traveling alone on a Hutt controlled planet. Your blue skin could be passable as a number of different species, but your pointed ears would give you away in a heartbeat. The hood stayed on.

Eventually, you spotted what looked like a junk shop. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to look around, you stepped inside. It was a bit of a mess but seemed to be organized at the same time. Exploring the main area, you kept an eye out for anyone. There was a vaguely familiar presence here, similar to Anakin’s- much weaker, but still undoubtedly connected to Anakin.

“Achuta,” you greeted the woman in Huttese when you finally found her, unsure how much Basic she knew. You quickly learned that Anakin knew more Huttese than Basic after you took him as a student, so Shmi would undoubtedly be the same.

“Achuta,” Shmi Skywalker greeted you with a smile that was tight at the corners, obviously eyeing you with suspicion, “Kavaa hopa chuba?”

“Dobra stuta Watto.”

“Wanga juca,” Shmi quickly left and returned with a Tydarian a few minutes later.

“What do you want, eh?” Watto asked in Basic, making you wonder if it was his first language or if he assumed you knew it better than Huttese.

“I want to purchase your slave,” you got straight to the point. Shmi tensed from behind Watto, but you could worry about reassuring her once she was free, “For 300 peggats.”

It was a more than fair offer. One peggat equaled 40 credits, and able-bodied slaves could go for around 2,000 credits depending on the market and what they were being sold for.

“500,” Watto countered.

“400, final offer,” you declared. It was equal to nearly 16,000 credits and Watto would be a fool not to take the offer.

“Deal. One moment and I will get the transmitter,” Watto flew off, leaving you alone with Shmi.

“Don’t fear,” you told her, pushing a mild Force suggestion into the words to help her relax, “I will explain when we are away from here, but you are safe.”

When Watto gave you the remote controlling Shmi’s slave chip you gave Watto the 400 peggats and that was that. You led Shmi out of the shop and to the Mos Espa street.

“You have things you wish to take with you, I assume?” You asked, and Shmi nodded, “Then let’s go get them.”

Shmi led you to the area of Mos Espa that held the slave quarters, stepping into a specific home. You trailed after her, observing it curiously. There were little knick-knacks nearly everywhere, some of which you could just tell were either made by or from Anakin.

“Shmi,” you called out to the woman before she could retreat into the bedroom. She dutifully turned back around to face you. You pulled your hood down, finally able to give her a smile, “I’m sorry if the idea of being sold frightened you. I didn’t wish to broadcast why I was here or who I was. My name is (Y/n) Pavond and I’m a Jedi Knight. I’m here on behalf of your son.”

For a moment Shmi just stared at you, then she let out a loud sob and fell to her knees. Rushing forward, you sat down in front of her and slowly wrapped your arms around her, giving her a chance to back away if she wished to. Like her son, however, she seemed to draw comfort from physical contact.

“I thought I would never see him again,” she whispered through her tears, “I was prepared to live out the rest of my life here.”

“I’m sorry you were left to assume that. The Jedi Anakin lefy with didn’t report that Anakin was a slave to the Council before he was killed.”

“Master Jinn is dead?”

“He died on a mission a little over a month ago protecting Naboo. While his Padawan was mourning I taught Anakin, now he has been taken on by Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is doing well, both in his training and out. You raised him well.”

Shmi nodded, seemingly unable to come up with the words, “Myo bukee… myo bukee.”

She slipped into Huttese easily like Anakin too.

“Soong eniki, Shmi. Hees hat mu, an he mus chuba.”

The two of you stayed there until Shmi calmed down. She ran her sleeve under her eyes to collect the tears and stood, offering you a hand that you were quick to take.

“Thank you. I apologize for my outburst.”

“It was to be expected. You’ve just been freed from what I assume has been lifelong slavery,” you held up the chip transmitter, “I’ll be giving this to someone on Othan that can permanently disable your chip. You won’t have to worry about it again. Now, I’ll help you pack your things.”

Shmi didn’t own very much which wasn’t surprising. She had a few outfits, small pieces of jewelry that looked hand-carved, and several items you assumed to be from Anakin. Her entire life fit into two medium-sized bags.

“May I say goodbye to some of the others?”

“Of course, Shmi.”

When the two of you stepped out of Shmi’s former home, you pulled your hood back up to once again hide your features. It was a short walk to the first place Shmi wanted to visit, and you stood a bit away to give her privacy with the Lothalite she was talking to. They exchanged tight hugs and Shmi moved on to another home. This one held a family - two parents and two children.

“I’m ready,” Shmi was once again wiping tears from her eyes when she walked up to you.

“My ship is a bit of a walk from the edge of the city, will you be able to make it?” You asked and Shmi nodded in response.

During the walk back to your ship, you told Shmi about where you would be taking her and the options she would have once she got there. Seeing a mind healer was mandatory and free for all former slaves coming to Othan, but aside from that, there were many choices they could make. There were schooling options or employment systems based on skills they already had or wanted to learn. On top of that was the temporary housing at the beginning and the introduction to handling money for permanent housing.

“It’s a bit overwhelming,” Shmi admitted sheepishly as the two of you walked onto your ship, “I’m afraid I’ll be very lost throughout the entire process.”

“Many others feel the same way. You won’t be alone. Where you’ll be brought is a village specifically for past slaves, all of them will have led similar lives and they will be more than willing to help you. You will not be alone, Shmi. Now, let me show you where you’ll be staying. It’s a two day trip to Othan which will hopefully help you process things.”

“Yes, time to process sounds nice.”

~*~

Two days later, you landed on the edge of the village Nalov - which was a play on the word _naleve_ which roughly translates to ‘choices’ - and met your family on the landing pad. Shmi walked next to you but slowed down when she noticed the authority and elegance your family projected.

“Who are they?” She asked quietly when you backtracked to speak to her.

“My family- the royal family. Queen Venna, King Lerus, and Princess Zena. Don’t worry about formalities, they are very kind. _Miolka_!”

“Miolka, ursbi!” Your mother greeted you with a quick hug, “We are happy to see you here, and you as well, Shmi Skywalker. A transport is ready for you. It will take you to the integration center where you will meet with your Support. They are the person who will be helping you directly when it comes to settling in.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Phaxis will lead you out. Zey are fluent in several languages including Huttese if at any point you find Basic difficu-”

Your comm, which had been mostly silent for the trip, suddenly buzzed on your arm. Sending the group around you an apologetic look, you stepped to the side and answered.

“This is Knight Pavond.”

_“(Y/n), I apologize for interrupting your mission, but I’m afraid I’m in need of advice.”_

If Obi-Wan was actively seeking out help then it must have been a serious problem, “What’s wrong?”

_“Nothing is ‘wrong’ per-say, but I’m afraid Anakin has been a bit difficult. I think he’s been counting the days to keep track of your mission because he speaks in Huttese more often than not and I don’t recognize many of the words but the ones I do pertain to his mother.”_

Glancing back at Shmi - who was speaking to your sister - you suddenly had an idea, “Can you put Anakin on the comm for me?”

_“Of course, give me a moment.”_

While Obi-Wan was collecting Anakin you made your way over to Shmi, taking the comm off your wrist and holding it out to her, “It’s for you.”

Hesitantly taking it, Shmi held the device close, “Hello?”

_“Mom!”_

“Ani?”

_“Does this mean you’re with Mentor (Y/n)? Are you on Othan? What’s it like? There isn’t sand there, is there? Cause visiting you wouldn’t be as much fun if there’s sand…”_

Laughing lightly, Shmi continued to converse with her ecstatic son, a happiness shining in her eyes you hadn’t yet seen.

Something in the Force brightened. You didn’t have master Windu’s ability to see Shatterpoints, but your instincts told you that saving Shmi Skywalker had changed things for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a COMPLETELY different plan for this chapter, but this story is turning out to be one where it has a mind of its own. I sat down and wrote out the beginning as planned, but then it went completely off the rails in the best way possible. So now the chapter I had planned is actually going to be the next chapter, which is fine with me because Shmi Skywalker is no longer a slave and she's going to be happy like she deserves to be.
> 
> Also! Romance is coming soon, I promise. The first couple of chapters have been dedicated to world/character building because in a world as vast as Star Wars it can be hard to insert characters if you don't do it properly, and I didn't want to introduce the OC family and Othan without actually utilizing it within the Star Wars universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~Lydia


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slave's Language Translation
> 
> Joleu - Love you
> 
> Huttese Translation
> 
> Winkee - Sleep

Obi-Wan and Anakin had a complicated relationship.

Their mindsets concerning how to be Jedi clashed greatly and caused a lot of tension between them, which was quite interesting to you because Anakin was very similar to Obi-Wan when he was younger. Perhaps that was why Obi-Wan pushed Anakin so hard.

Luckily, through your strengthening training bond with Anakin, you could usually tell when things were reaching a fever pitch and would then quickly track them down and step in before damage was done to their relationship that couldn’t be reversed.

After a while, you were resigned to thinking that regular arguments and constantly testing each other’s boundaries was going to be the norm- both of them were certainly stubborn enough to keep up their bickering for the rest of their lives. But then Anakin had a nightmare, and despite how hard it hit him it still changed things for the better.

It was late one night, and you and Obi-Wan were discussing your upcoming mission to one of the Colony Worlds to act as a translator for a new trade agreement. Such diplomatic missions were always tedious work, but you preferred that over life-threatening situations because those always involved ridiculous amounts of paperwork after the fact.

“I read over a draft of the treaty and whilst overall it is fair, I believe that somewhere in there one of the planets-” you abruptly stopped talking when a wave of the Force washed through the apartment, “Anakin’s having a nightmare.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. He was growing it out and you were appreciative of the fact, “He has them on occasion.”

“Does he come to you afterward?” Obi-Wan shook his head and you frowned in concern, “He has been with you for three months and he hasn’t come to you yet?”

“I’ve been careful about what I say concerning physical contact and emotions, yet he still hasn’t sought me out to at least discuss the contents of his nightmares. I assumed he went to you instead, but now I think the only person he confides in is his Mind Healer.”

Another wave of the Force went through the apartment and you knew Anakin was awake. Through your training bond, you could feel a cautious but clumsy probing. Anakin was probably checking to see if you were asleep, either to draw comfort or make sure you were okay depending on the nightmare. In response, you sent back a feeling of serenity.

“Come on then,” you took Obi-Wan and pulled him behind you to Anakin’s room, “We’ll do it together.”

“Really, (Y/n), I believe that trying to comfort him will just-”

You shushed Obi-Wan, pressing the button next to Anakin’s door to open it. He was sitting up in bed, his chin resting on his knees. He sat up straighter when he saw you, but seemed to shrink back slightly when he noticed Obi-Wan just behind you.

“A nightmare, Anakin?” You acted as though Obi-Wan wasn’t there, sitting on the edge of the bed to the right of Anakin.

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to talk through it?” Anakin shook his head, “That’s alright. We can just sit here together, then. Can I come in?”

In response, Anakin pulled back the covers. Your boots were already off so you simply slipped beneath the blankets and scooched closer to Anakin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Will you let Obi-Wan join us, Anakin?” You asked, quiet enough that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“I don’t want him to think I’m weak, Mentor,” Anakin whispered back and your heart sank. That was probably why Anakin hadn’t gone to Obi-Wan already. Anakin felt secure in his place as your student but now he was Obi-Wan’s. It was probably part of the reason why he was acting out, too, “Jedi aren’t supposed to have nightmares like this.”

Anakin said the second half loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear, and the man scoffed lightly. You sent him a warning look, but Obi-Wan was unaffected by the glare and sat to Anakin’s left.

“Anakin, having nightmares will not make you weak, and I won’t think you are if you confide in me. Many Jedi have nightmares as well, they are a part of living. I dream of past missions often.”

“As do I,” you added.

“It’s not about having nightmares that is the problem, it’s allowing the fear of them to consume you. You must be able to accept that they are just dreams and if you believe they are something more then we can discuss that as well. In the end, what matters is how you choose to respond to them.”

Anakin nodded, slowly but surely pulling back the covers on Obi-Wan’s side in invitation. Obi-Wan looked at the open spot then at you. You nodded encouragingly. Sure enough, Obi-Wan slipped under the covers as well but refrained from touching Anakin.

“The two of you are very alike, you know,” you said suddenly. Both of them looked at you in disbelief, “Both of you are very stubborn and creative, and both of you strive to improve yourselves constantly. I realize that there are many things that you don’t agree on, and instead of turning it into a way to learn from each other, you choose to argue over it. Would either of you like to tell me why that is?”

It was silent for a few long moments, and just when you thought neither of them was going to answer Obi-Wan spoke up, “When I was an Initiate, and eventually when I became a Padawan, I was very rash and made many questionable decisions because of that. I see that potential in you Anakin, and I don’t want you to have to go through what I did to learn how to think things through.”

“The Code feels suffocating sometimes,” Anakin offered quietly in return, “Like the rules I used to have from my owners. I know it’s not the same and it’s supposed to help me become a Jedi, but I can’t stop making the connection.”

You and Obi-Wan shared a look, silently communicating through minute facial expressions. Finally, Obi-Wan relented and gave you a nod of permission.

Squeezing Anakin for just a moment to remind him you were there, you explained, “There are some Jedi who live strictly by the Code their entire lives, never straying from a very literal interpretation of it. There are others, however, that understand the general meaning of it and choose to live by that instead.”

“It can mean more than one thing?”

“The Code can be seen differently by different people, yes. That is why even when we are all raised in the Temple under the same rules we end up being very different people. I see the Code similarly to my Master but very differently from many of those around me. Even when it comes to the Code Anakin, you have a choice in how to follow it.”

“And I will try to be more understanding of your views, Anakin,” Obi-Wan added, “You do not have to be a copy of me to be a successful Jedi, and my mistakes are not yours. It’s time I realize that.”

Nodding, Anakin decided to rest his face where your neck met your shoulder rather than respond verbally. His breathing was slowing, and you assumed he was falling asleep again.

“(Y/n)?” You could only hear Anakin because he was so close to you.

“Yes, dear one?”

“In my dream, the people disagreed and tried to hurt you. Be careful on your mission.”

Perking up, Obi-Wan moved closer to the two of you, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “You believe you had a vision, Anakin?”

“D’know, felt weird… _joleu_.” That last word was in a language you didn’t recognize, and with a jolt you realized it could have been the slave’s language, used only by slaves to slaves. It would have been what Anakin learned first as a child, then Huttese, then Basic.

“ _Winkee_ , Anakin,” you responded in Huttese since you didn’t know the slave’s language and ran a soothing hand through his hair. Within a minute he was fast asleep once again.

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s shoulder lightly and made a move to get off the bed. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and kept him close.

“It’s okay to show him affection, Obi.”

“He’s asleep,” Obi-Wan said that like it explained everything.

“Then I’ll be the only one to know.”

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan reached out for Anakin. He shifted Anakin first, so he was lying down instead of half sitting up, then Obi-Wan leaned against the headboard and draped an arm across Anakin’s middle. He was hilariously stiff so you got more comfortable and laid your own arm right next to Obi-Wan, tracing ancient runes into his skin.

“That’s not what those runes are meant for,” Obi-Wan’s voice was low, and it sent pleasant tingles up your spine.

“No, but you aren’t as tense anymore so I’ll call it a win,” Anakin stirred slightly and you stilled, waiting for him to settle again before you continued, “It seems all you two needed to do was talk to each other.”

“I doubt our problems are over with this one talk.”

“Perhaps not, but you feel much better, don’t you? This was a step in the right direction. Now the two of you just need to build on this rather than break it down.”

“I don’t want to fail him,” Obi-Wan’s voice became thick with emotion he rarely showed, “I loved Master Qui-Gon dearly, but I think you were right on Naboo (Y/n). I think about some of the things he did and I imagine doing that to Anakin and feel sick. I don’t want to be like that.”

“You won’t,” you said it firmly and without a doubt in your mind, “You aren’t Qui-Gon, and you’ll never be him no matter how hard you try, and that’s perfectly fine. I like you much better this way, and if you ever tried to pull what Qui-Gon did I would kick your ass anyway.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and suddenly began tracing runes into Anakin’s skin as well, creating a train of almost-moving-meditation.

Without warning, something snapped into place in your mind. From the way Obi-Wan jerked he felt it too, and Anakin grumbled in his sleep enough that he must have felt the same.

“Do you-”

“I do.”

“And his-”

“Yes.”

“But that should be impossible.”

Glancing at Anakin, then Obi-Wan, you had to bite back an incredulous laugh, “We’re speaking of impossibilities whilst cuddling a boy with no biological father. Anything is possible within the Force, Obi.”

“A three-way bond,” Obi-Wan murmured in response, pure awe in his voice, “It doesn’t feel like a training bond either. It’s less formal and more…”

“Familial,” you supplied, “The bond itself feels warm and light, and it’s stronger than both of our training bonds with Anakin despite the training bonds existing for longer.”

“We should tell the Council about this.”

“We don’t even know what _this_ is Obi-Wan. They’ll likely send up to the Halls of Healing to be analyzed together, or chalk it up to something related to me being a Gray Jedi.”

“Has this happened to you before?”

“No, but there are many capabilities Gray Jedi have that Jedi and Sith don’t- a perk of exploring both sides of the Force so thoroughly. This could be something like that or something different. Let me research a bit before we make any rash decisions.”

Obi-Wan huffed, and you knew he didn’t like that what you were saying made sense, “Alright, but I’d like to help you research this as well. I’ve never heard of a bond being between multiple people and being so strong as well.”

“I assume it will only grow stronger as time goes on,” you mused.

Sighing, Obi-Wan suddenly pulled his arm away from Anakin and stood, “That will make things difficult.”

Pulling away from Anakin as well, you made sure he was comfortable before following Obi-Wan out into the living room, “It doesn’t have to. I know you’re going to try to distance yourself Obi-Wan, but it’s just going to hurt all of us. It’s okay to-”

“To what? To stray from the Code? To go against a rule ingrained into the foundations of the Order? You and I both know that casual flings are different than _whatever_ has gone on between us- and there has never been a Jedi with a _family bond_. I’m not like you! I can’t walk around the Temple pretending to follow the rules because I’m some special kind of Force User.”

“That’s not what I’m asking of you, Obi-Wan. Loving and feeling connected to those closest to you will not forsake you as a Jedi.”

“Our views are inherently different, (Y/n). I cannot walk the path you do to pursue what is forming.”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you either. You’re right, as a Gray Jedi I view things differently, but what about my Master?”

“Master Plo?”

“Yes. Despite being my teacher he is entirely a light Jedi like you. The day I was knighted he spoke of love and attachment. He believes the Code warns against prioritizing one’s loved ones over their duty. The Code doesn’t forbid attachment, it warns against the idea of abandoning your duty to the galaxy.”

“A Jedi’s duty comes before anything else,” Obi-Wan was much calmer now, your words soothing his inner-turmoil, “You understand that?”

“I do. I love you very much, but if it came between you or the galaxy then I would choose the galaxy every time.”

Obi-Wan surged forward and before you knew it the two of you were kissing. A part of you wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The only reason Obi-Wan finally felt comfortable pursuing something was because you assured him his life wouldn’t be held over others’. Then again, Obi-Wan never really understood his worth. You’d work on that eventually. Right now, all you wanted to focus on was the fact that you were finally _finally_ kissing the man you loved.

It was at first almost as if he hadn’t wanted to kiss you: His mouth was hard on yours, unyielding; then he put both arms around you and pulled you against him. His lips softened. You could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of Polta tea still on his mouth. You wound your hands into his hair, as you’d done so many times before to help him relax. Your heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in your ears, like beating wings-

“Wait, wait-” you pulled back slightly, just enough to speak, “If we aren’t- Anakin and the- Obi-Wan the chemicals-”

Eyes widening in realization, Obi-Wan picked up on what you were saying even if it came out in several aborted sentences, “Right, the aphrodisiacs. How bad…”

Thinking for a moment to take stock and taste the familiar tang of chemicals in your mouth, you replied, “Not awful, but it would have probably gotten worse. Ingesting that probably isn’t something you want to do when there’s another Force-sensitive here.”

“Decidedly not,” Obi-Wan winced slightly, “We’ll have to be careful of that in the future. But… if I don’t actually ingest any of your saliva…”

Laughing quietly you leaned up and gave Obi-Wan a quick peck, “We’ll figure it out, this and the rest of our relationship.” Another Force boned snapped into place between the two of you- leaving you with 3 each, “I’ll look into that as well.”

Because both of you weren’t prepared for the sudden intrusion, both of your shields were weaker than normal. _Admiration-awe-surety-love_ came from Obi-Wan’s side of the bond. You were sure you were sending similar emotions back.

“My next couple of lessons will have to be on shielding.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I should go, I’m teaching Wookie to the younglings tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t pity you.” Obi-Wan winced.

“Of course you don’t,” rolling your eyes you picked up your boots at the door, seeing no point in putting them on to cross the hallway, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”

~*~

The next afternoon you were searching the archives for information pertaining to Force bonds. The peace and quiet was the perfect way to unwind from your morning of younglings butchering Wookie.

“History of Force Bonds?”

Jumping, you nearly dropped the datapad in your hand. Master Dooku was behind you, an amused smile on his lips.

“You startled me,” you admitted sheepishly, “I was looking for some light reading. My mind was on Padawans so it led me here.”

“Thinking of taking one?”

“Oh no, I am far from ready for that,” you chuckled, “I taught the younglings this morning.”

Master Dooku smiled, “Spending time with them does make one think of such things.”

“Yes, and I thought I might find something useful pertaining to Master-Padawan bonds for Obi-Wan and Anakin-” you cut yourself off in realization, “I apologize. I’m afraid I’ve been insensitive.”

“Insensitive.”

“Yes. Master Qui-Gon was your Padawan.”

“He had not been for many years.”

“I can’t imagine that would lessen the hurt much. The ones we love never truly leave our hearts.”

Master Dooku tilted his head, “You assume I loved him.”

You winced, realizing you had just backed yourself into a corner, “I didn’t mean to make assumptions, Master Dooku. I taught Anakin for only a month and our bond became strong. Master Qui-Gon was your Padawan for many years.”

Master Dooku regarded you curiously once more. His silence made you worry that you had actually offended him.

“Do you have the time to go for a walk, Knight Pavond?”

Nodding, you returned the datapad to its shelf and followed Master Dooku. The two of you walked in silence until you reached the East Gardens- a popular place to study since it was so close to the archives.

“I apologize if my invitation was sudden,” Master Dooku started, “Your words surprised me. There are few in the Order who would speak so openly of apparent attachments.”

Unsure of where the conversation was going you thought over your words carefully, “I believe attachment is hard to avoid- especially in Master-Padawan pairings.”

“We all look for connection,” Master Dooku hummed his agreement, “Of course such connections are often seen as dangerous to the rest of the Order.”

“I think there are different kinds of attachment and connection, Master Dooku. We are encouraged to be attached to our lightsabers, told they are our life- but we’re also pushed away from those around us which can take away a valuable support system. I understand the basis of such rules, but I think they’re taught too severely.”

“And what of the other facets of the Code?”

Humming under your breath, you thought back to all the days you struggled to stay Gray- all the days giving up and choosing one or the other seemed so much easier, then you thought of how hard Obi-Wan struggled to be perfect. “I think there is room for improvement, especially when the galaxy is ever-changing. Remaining stagnant is what will further separate us from those we wish to protect. However… remaining firmly in the Light is very difficult for many. The Code exists to assist in that, however strict so may see it as.”

“You say that the Order is backing away from the galaxy, but we are firmly entrenched in the politics of the senate.”

“The Senate and the rest of the galaxy are very different things, Master Dooku. Being connected to the senate is important, seeing as the Republic takes up so much of the known galaxy, but it also takes away from those outside of the Republic. I fear…”

Master Dooku picked up on your hesitation, “You don’t have to fear retribution from me, Knight Pavond.”

“I fear as time goes on it will only get worse, and it will not be a partnership we have with the Senate. Some day… the Order might be at the beck and call of a government body rather than the Force.”

“Yes, I agree. It has been many years since I encountered someone who I could speak with about the intricacies of the Jedi Order.”

The two of you had walked the entire outer edge of the garden by that point, and were approaching the exit, “I must admit I’m a bit surprised a Jedi Master shares the views of a… progressive Jedi Knight.”

Your views were generally excusable because not only were you a part of a newer generation that viewed the Code differently (all of your nights out with your friends as teenagers proved that), but you were more importantly a Gray Jedi who was supposed to separate themself from the views of the High Council and Order in general. Why did a Master, who had held the title for many years, hold the same regard for the Order as a Gray Jedi?

“You are from a new generation, yes, but I have had many years to ponder such things,” Master Dooku smiled, and what should have been reassuring only raised more questions, “I hope we can have a conversation like this again. Good day, Knight Pavond.”

“Oh, wait, Master Dooku!” You called out, an idea popping into your head, “I know that you are not very close to Obi-Wan, but I think the two of you could help each other heal. Would you be open to meeting with him? Maybe for dinner once a week?”

Master Dooku smiled, and you could feel his pleasant surprise in the Force, “I will gladly meet with Obi-Wan for a meal if we can continue these conversations as well.”

“It’s a deal then, Master Dooku.”

After that, Master Dooku met with Obi-Wan once a week for dinner. You were never sure what the two of them talked about, if it was all about Qui-Gon or if they spoke of other things. You watched Anakin at that time, and there always seemed to be less grief in Obi-Wan’s eyes when you brought his Padawan back. You and Master Dooku often met over tea or in one of the gardens to discuss the philosophies of being a Light Jedi working within the Order.

A year after your deal was struck, Master Dooku left the order due to large differences in thought with the Council. He left a message for both you and Obi-Wan, an open invitation to visit Serrano whenever you wished- knowing a place would always be ready in his home.

Obi-Wan was devastated over losing another support system, but after several meetings with his Mind Healer and conversations with you, he realized none of it was his fault and it had likely been a long time coming. He was thankful for the time he had with his Grandmaster and saved Master Dooku’s message rather than deleting it. You were unsure if either of you would ever take Master Dooku up on his offer, but it was there.

It wasn’t until a week after Master Dooku left the Order when you were drinking a cup of caf from a mug he left in your apartment when you remembered your last conversation.

_“What life is there for a Jedi not in the Order?” Master Dooku asked you, and at the time you thought it was purely hypothetical._

_“Well, many assume that leaving the Order is the first step in Falling, but there are many paths for Force users. You could easily be an independent worker or a Gray Jedi. They still hold the title but are separate from any one body unless they choose to work with one.”_

_Master Dooku rubbed his beard in contemplation, “Hm, yes, there are many paths for Force users. I’m sure it is reassuring for many.”_

Taking another sip of your caf, you sighed. There were many paths for Force users. You just hoped Dooku chose a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a mismatched chapter here but both things felt important! First and foremost we have the love confession. I think it's pretty accurate to Obi-Wan's character. He feels very loyal to the Order, but in canon he was willing to leave it for Satine so here's the middle ground. I also feel like Obi-Wan and Anakin could have had a way better relationship if things were worked through at the beginning rather than left to fester, which is why they both spoke to him after his nightmare.
> 
> When it comes to Dooku, I don't think any amount of support from Obi-Wan or an external character would have changed his decision. Sort of like with Obi-Wan and Anakin, one of the only reasons he stayed with the Order was for Qui-Gon. Still, I'd like to set up a weird 'I'm fond of you but we're still enemies' relationship between Dooku and Reader and Obi-Wan for Clone Wars. It also doesn't make sense to me that Dooku and Obi-Wan have basically no relationship (which can be chalked up to not getting support in the first place). Dooku will still apprentice under Sidious, but his entire mindset about it will be completely different.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Dewla'tanish - Wedding (lit. heart intertwining)
> 
> Rowuk - Bitch/bastard
> 
> Ejo - Mom/Mother
> 
> Gysk - Dad/Father
> 
> A ishsdu hew ol pesr - I missed you so much (informal greeting)
> 
> Na ip - Us too
> 
> Neod - A romantic term of endearment roughly translating to 'Honey'
> 
> Vaun'yuren - Pregnant (lit. baby carrying)
> 
> Wurn - Shit
> 
> Cligag moonex - Goodnight
> 
> Hewul uwepnus - Your majesties
> 
> Adieb - A sacred paint used in weddings. Permanently marks Otha skin 
> 
> Ika - Come/Approach
> 
> Ni fah esertyu. Ni fuyt ownsiz zawergab. Ni fuyt xanish i rufasl oyat zawergab. Zu vust'lume jaux ik hew. - We are equals. We will fight together. We will build a strong life together. My love is promised to your soul. (Othanian wedding vows. The most sacred part of the ceremony)
> 
> Zu vust'lume jaux ik hew - My love is promised to your soul (Romantic version of ‘I love you’ and a part of wedding vows - to be taken seriously)
> 
> Quin'jes - Literally "little Quin", 'jes can be added to many words to add 'little' to it. Can be affectionate or insulting based on the context.

"Are you sure there isn't a catch, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed and sent you a long-suffering look. You chuckled and turned back to your comm where you were rapidly messaging your sister.

"No, my young Padawan. There is no catch. For the next week, you can spend every day with your mother, whether she visits Inrichi or you visit her in Nalov. I would like for you to keep up with your training and practice your katas in the mornings and meditate at night, but this time is truly yours."

Anakin beamed, and became so happy he couldn't contain his emotions. It didn't help that a lot of what you all felt leaked through the familial bond you shared unless you were focused on shielding it.

(5 years ago when the bond formed you researched what it meant. You came upon a Force technique used before the rule against attachment was put into place. A familial bond. As the name suggested, it often formed among Force-sensitive families as a way to remain close and make sure everyone was safe. It was more powerful than a training bond, and infinitely more useful.)

"What will you and (Y/n) be doing, Master?" Anakin asked - having become comfortable with the title 3 years ago when he was 11.

"(Y/n) will be visiting with her family and continuing her lessons. I will be meeting with many of the dignitaries and exploring the planet. This is as much of a vacation for you as it is for me."

"Master, you call it a vacation but you also said you're meeting dignitaries which sounds dreadfully boring," Anakin complained, as if he was the one going through with the - fake - plans.

Obi-Wan sent you another look, this one full of amusement you could feel through your bond as well.

(5 years ago you also formed a bond with Obi-Wan on the same night as the familial one. All research pointed to a soul bond of sorts, practically unheard of since the Sith Wars. Jedi back then used it to keep track of their partners on the battlefield. Since then, it had only been used either on accident between unknowing Force-sensitives or, before they became nearly extinct, by Gray Jedi who didn't live by the Code. You and Obi-Wan were constantly doing the impossible, it seemed)

"Well you won't have to worry about that, will you? You'll be catching up with your mother," you mused.

That quickly stopped Anakin's whining and he smiled once again. He was so well-rounded now that he had worked through so many things with his Mind Healer. He was down to seeing them once every other month unless a mission was particularly difficult.

_Ejo is going crazy with all the preparations. It's been worse than my dewla'tanish and mine was publicized_

_Perhaps it's because I'm the favorite child_

_Rowuk_

Smirking, you enlarged your comm screen and showed it to Obi-Wan, who smiled slightly in response. He'd only met your family once before when he came to your sister's wedding with you, but he connected with them quickly. It was probably because they'd already been so certain you'd end up together. The smugness rolled off your sister in waves, confusing her poor spouse who was an absolute blessing for putting up with her antics.

"Uncivilized for a princess," he mused quietly, "Perhaps you should send something similar back."

"You say it's uncivilized and yet you're still encouraging it," you murmured, still sending a similar insult back. Obi-Wan's Othanian was improving, which was good because your vows would be spoken in it.

_"This is Inrichi sky control. Please identify yourself or face arrest."_

Standing and moving to the front of the ship, you turned on the holocom and matched it to sky control's frequency.

"This is Jedi Knight (Y _/_ n) Pavond, requesting permission to land in the royal hangar."

 _"Request approved,"_ sky control answered immediately.

"Can I land?"

"No," you and Obi-Wan answered in unison.

"Come on!"

"I'd rather not incite a diplomatic incident because you blew up _another_ palace," Obi-Wan added, causing Anakin to pout.

Gently guiding the ship into the atmosphere, you easily landed it in the palace hangar. All of you quickly gathered your things- excitement ringing in the air to simply get off the ship. All of you loved each other - and it took a lot of work for all of you to be willing to admit it - but two days in such close quarters was too much.

With your bags in your hands, all of you stepped off the ship and were greeted by your respective families.

"Ejo, Gysk!" You set your suitcases on the ground and hugged your parents. It had been a year since you'd seen them in person due to a sudden influx of diplomatic missions, "A ishsdu hew ol pesr!"

"Na ip," your mother smiled.

"Preparations for your _dewla'tanish_ will be complete in two days."

"So Zhellday, then?"

"Yes. The rest of your time here will be spent in isolation together as is traditional."

"A peculiar tradition," Obi-Wan commented.

Your sister joined the conversation, "Surely you understand the importance of being alone after being married?"

"Zena," Karime, Zena's spouse, chided.

"I'm being honest, _neod_!"

Sensing Anakin and Shmi coming closer, you nudged Obi-Wan who nodded and quickly changed the subject, "Princess, a rumor spread throughout the Republic about you recently. Perhaps you'd like to confirm or deny."

Zena laughed just as Anakin and Shmi joined the group, both of them glowing with happiness at simply being reunited.

"Since when did you listen to rumors, Master?" Anakin asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

 _Since it involves my sister-in-law_ , the thought came clearly into your head from Obi-Wan's, and you turned away to hide your smirk.

"It is a mere curiosity, Anakin- polite conversation."

Zena smiled brightly, seemingly instinctively reaching out for Karime's hand, "The rumors are true. I'm _vaun'yuren_."

"Pregnant," Shmi whispered to Anakin since he knew little to no Othanian.

"Zena that's wonderful!" You beamed, pulling your sister into a hug, "I was wondering which one of you would end up carrying."

"It would be an easier journey for Zena as a full-female rather than I," Karime explained shortly.

On Othan, gender was a much looser concept than it was on other planets. There were several biological ones and many more in terms of personal preference. As such, more than just full-females were able to carry children. Because of that, you were unsure who'd actually carry between Zena and Karime when they got married. Now you had your answer.

Scoffing, Zena rolled her eyes, "Nothing about it is going to be easier, trust me. I just get a free pass to complain more."

The joke drew laughs from all of you, and you walked into the palace together. Anakin and Shmi had dinner with all of you - as a family, your mind kept telling you - before taking a speeder to Nalov where Shmi decided to stay permanently. After they were gone, you were able to discuss the details of your _dewla'tanish_.

"Those attending are in this room along with Othan's spiritual Elder, who every Othanian would trust with their darkest secrets. Are you certain you don't want Anakin and Shmi to attend?"

Both you and Obi-Wan shook your heads, "It's not that we don't want him there. We would love to have him attend, but..."

"We're afraid he's a bit too young and immature to understand the severity and implications of our marriage- the reasons it must be kept a secret and why we're breaking the Code to do so."

"And the two of you are sure you want to do this?" Your father asked, purely concerned and nothing else.

"Yes."

"Without a doubt," Obi-Wan's voice took on the honeyed tone that usually appeared when he was convincing someone. Now you knew he was using it to reassure your family, "In the wake of a soul bond and the relationship we've had for the past five years, getting married is a formality both of us are willing to go through. We've both discussed how the Code applies to our relationship at length in the past and agree that being together doesn't and won't affect us being Jedi."

Sighing wistfully, your mother looked at Obi-Wan with approval, "You would have made such a wonderful royal advisor."

"I'm afraid politics are a bit too much for me, Venna."

Scoffing, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Obi-Wan would have been damn good at politics if he wasn't a Jedi and he knew it. He was just too humble to admit it and had a tainted view of politics thanks to the senate. Once he spent more time around Othan's governors his opinions would change.

"Politics scare a Jedi of all things," your mother shook her head in mock disappointment, then quickly got back on track, "We have the clothing both of you wished for ready, but tomorrow we'll have you both try the outfits on and make any changes we need to. Karime will do that."

"I was the royal tailor before marrying Zena," zey explained shortly.

"Tonight or tomorrow you'll also want to look over the menu for dinner after and the designs for the decorations. You still want the _dewla'tanish_ to be in the gardens, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Beyond that, everything is handled. Any servants who will be involved have been sworn to secrecy already and you have my word there won't be a whisper about this."

It was nice to hear that. You and Obi-Wan had always been careful about your relationship, though not much had to change publicly. The two of you had always been close and it was common knowledge around the Temple that Anakin was a Padawan to both of you. Behind closed doors had been a bit more difficult with Anakin there, but as he made friends in the Temple and wanted to spend time with them things got easier.

Even your fellow Jedi Knights and Masters didn't-

"Oh, _wurn_!" You swore suddenly, startling your family and Obi-Wan, "Sorry. I just remembered something. Obi-Wan and I will look over the menu and decorations. _Cligag moonex_."

"Cligag moonex," your family was still a bit confused as you grabbed the sleeve of Obi-Wan's robe and dragged him out of the room.

"Is everything alright, (Y/n)?" Obi-Wan asked, and you didn't even know how to answer that question, "Darling, you're sending a lot of conflicting emotions through the soul bond."

"The family bond?"

"Both of us are tightly shielded, just as we'll be for the rest of the week. What's going on?"

The two of you were in front of your room door now, and you threw it open and shut it tightly behind you. Letting out a slow breath you turned around to meet Obi-Wan's confused gaze.

"We should sit down," the two of you did just that in front of the fireplace, "I want you to know that I always intended to tell you before I forgot about it- and I've never let it directly affect anything relating to our relationship-"

"(Y/n), what are you talking about?"

"Five years ago, before you left for Naboo the second time, Master Yoda gave me a form," Obi-Wan nodded but was obviously still confused, "It was a Special Circumstances Relationship form under the pretense of securing heirs for the Othanian throne."

"Okay..."

"Both of our names were already filled in. _Everything_ was already filled in and Yoda already approved it. It just needed to be sent in."

Reeling back as if slapped, Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with shock. Reaching out for the bond, you were relieved when you found no anger or resentment there. There was annoyance, but it didn't seem to be directed at you.

"He just can't leave my life alone, can he?" Obi-Wan finally got out, "First Master Qui-Gon and now this."

"He didn't push us together at least, just gave us the form. I hid it in my closet and didn't want to think about it. That worked a little too well and I forgot about it. But with our wedding coming up I remembered it again. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"I know you didn't. It's something I'd want to forget if I were in your shoes. It'd feel like a lot of pressure."

You nodded, "I wanted things to happen naturally. The form was... distracting for a while until I forgot about it."

"Will you submit it when we return to Coruscant?"

"I don't see why not. I can file it myself and no one will ever know unless they look for it. It will take some of the pressure off hiding our relationship off as well."

"Yes, but if it does get out then people will wonder why there haven't been heirs," Obi-Wan pointed out. Neither of you had ever outright discussed having children, but with the nature of your relationship being secretive it seemed obvious that you wouldn't have any. Anakin had been raised by both of you, and the two of you could take on Padawans in the future. That would be enough.

"If that's the case then I'm sure they'd love a lengthy lesson in my people's biology and fertility rates," you chuckled, "Children are unnecessary until something happens to Zena, Karime, or their child."

After that, the two of you went over the decoration plans and the menu. There was little you wanted to change concerning the decorations and it was easy to pick the dishes you wanted. With the final bits of planning done the two of you were quick to wash up and collapse into bed- tired from a day of travel.

~*~

It was the day of your wedding and despite there being no reason for nervousness, your nerves were shot. You, Obi-Wan, and your family had breakfast together and then went your separate ways to prepare for the big day.

Just as you were about to get into your wedding ensemble, a flustered servant burst into your room.

" _Hewul uwepnus_ , a ship just landed in the hangar. Sky control reported it was three Jedi Knights with proof of their identification. They claimed they were here for Knight (Y/n) and Knight Obi-Wan."

Shooting up and sharing a confused look with your mother and sister - who were supposed to help you get ready - all of you quickly hurried out of your temporary changing room and to the main hangar. Halfway there you nearly ran into Karime, Obi-Wan, and your father.

"We have no reason to worry. This was allowed by Grandmaster Yoda," you whispered to Obi-Wan, knowing he was probably fearing the same thing you were.

Together the six of you entered the hangar. You and Obi-Wan swore loudly at what you saw. Bant, Quinlan, and Garen were animatedly talking to one of the palace guards. About what you weren't sure, but Quinlan was taking the lead and that made you uneasy.

"What are you three doing here?" You hissed as you approached.

"There they are!" Quin shocked you by pulling you into a hug, "The happy couple!"

"Wha- ah, Bant!" Obi-Wan wheezed when Bant pulled him into a much tighter hug, "What is going on?"

"Quin went snooping-"

"I wasn't snooping, Garen! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Letting out a tired sight, Garen continued, "Quin went snooping in (Y/n)'s apartment for that Alderaanian booze you picked up on your last mission and touched a datapad in there. He got pulled into a memory of the two of you talking about your wedding. Quin then thought it would be a good idea to rope us into it- knowing I wasn't on any missions and Bant was on leave."

"You two haven't tied the knot yet, right? Please don't tell me we stole a Jedi cruiser for nothing," Quin whined.

"Stolen- you _stole_ a Jedi ship? Quinlan Voss!" Obi-Wan's face was turning an amusing shade of red, "What were you thinking!"

"That I wanted to see two of my best friends get married! I mean, come _on_! You're twenty-seven! You've been in love with each other since you were sixteen!"

It was then that the trio noticed your family. A quick glance at their clothes had them scrambling to bow and apologize for their former behavior. At the sudden shift in tone, your family let out small laughs.

"It's quite alright. It's nice to meet some of (Y/n)'s friends," your father smiled reassuringly, "We've heard stories."

"All good things I hope," Bant smiled back easily.

"About Bant and Garen, yes. Quinlan was more of a mixed bunch. I recall a very rowdy night at a lower level bar?" Unlike your kind and reassuring father, your mother had no problems with teasing your friends.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Quin sighed, not even surprised.

After official introductions were exchanged, a hangar officer approached hesitantly, whispering something to your mother that made her smile.

"What is it, _Ejo_?" Zena asked curiously, sensing chaos.

"It seems another Jedi has entered the atmosphere."

Your head snapped to your three friends, who held up their hands innocently, "We didn't tell anyone! We're all supposed to be in different places for different reasons."

"Venna, did the Jedi identify themself?" Obi-Wan asked the logical question.

"Yes. He identified himself as Jedi Master Plo Koon."

Swearing in multiple languages, you sent Obi-Wan a nervous look, "He's going to be _so_ disappointed I didn't invite him."

~*~

"This paint kind of burns, is that normal?" You tugged at the blindfold around your eyes, flinching when someone - your bet was on your mother - slapped your hand away.

"Yes. The _adieb_ acts as a tattooing agent. It creates a reaction with chemicals in our skin that makes the result permanent."

"What _?_ No one told me this was going to be permanent! I can't show up at the Temple with new tattoos on my face!"

You felt like someone was rolling their eyes at you, but because of the blindfold, all you could do was sense your mother and father's amusement.

"It's cultural, (Y/n), you know that. Your father and I both got designs when we were married. Same with Zena and Karime. Obi-Wan's is only temporary because he's human. If anyone asks you can say it's a royal tradition."

Sighing, you resisted the urge to reach up and scratch at where your new facial markings were. There were three dots, staring at the outer corner of your eye and ending at the inner on your cheekbone. The first on the outside was the size of your middle finger, then your ring finger, then your pinky.

"What do yours mean?"

"Two lines going vertically down each eye. To show we'll always see our people and our love. Zena's and Karime's are meant to show Karime's rise in station- hence why it looks a bit like an arrow up their nose."

"And mine?"

Your father ran his thumb just under the _adieb_ , you could tell it was him from the larger hand, "The largest dot represents the Force. It is the driving force in your lives. The second dot represents your love for each other, still important but not put above your duty. The last is for your family. Present and future."

It was a strangely deep and symbolic meaning for such a simple design, but you loved it and could put aside your discomfort at the new permanent white dots on your face in favor of appreciating your planet's custom.

"It is time, (Y/n). You remember what you must do?"

You nodded. You and Obi-Wan would walk to the altar from opposite sides of the room blindfolded. When you both got there you'd take your blindfolds off. The first things you'd see before your new life together would be each other- to remind yourselves of the person you were giving your heart to.

"Good. I'm very proud of you, (Y/n)," your mother kissed the fabric of the blindfold where your temple was. Your father did the same and murmured words of good luck in your ear.

Pivoting slightly to the right, you allowed the Force to guide your feet as you walked down the garden path to the altar. It was a straight-shot, and when you felt a fragile hand on your arm you knew you made it.

"Blindfolds off," an aged voice said in heavily accented basic. Most of the ceremony would be in basic for Obi-Wan's and your friends' sake since they weren't fluent in Othanian.

Reaching up, you gingerly pulled the strip of fabric off your head - careful not to ruin the servant's hard work on your face and hair. Blinking to adjust to the bright sunlight beaming down on the garden, you gazed up at your soon-to-be husband.

Whilst you had gone the traditional route with your _dewla'tanish_ outfit, Obi-Wan had seen no need to imitate a culture he wasn't born into. So he was dressed in custom-made Jedi robes. The inner tunics were white to represent the new beginning his life would have. The outer tunics were a dark blue, however, as it was a traditional _dewla'tanish_ color on Othan. He didn't need to wear an Othanian outfit to represent what he was marrying into. His hair and beard had been trimmed and he spotted _adieb_ paint identical to yours beneath his eyes. A golden cuff rested on his left ear. He looked every bit the man you fell in love with if only a little fancier than normal.

Compared to his humble clothes, you felt overdressed, but you were representing your Othanian culture. Zena had wrestled you into a white jumpsuit with purple stitching to show your royal status. Draped over your shoulders was a deep blue cloak embroidered with your family's crest at the edge. Aside from a golden stripe going up the middle, the center of the cloak was plain. Stars clustered around your neck and shoulders at the top. The front of the cloak was open rather than clasped shut. This was done so the family heirloom gifted to you by your mother was visible. Aside from the _adieb_ on your face, the only other notable items you were wearing were one family-crest ear-cuff on your right ear and a circlet with an olwi crystal at the center.

What a sight the two of you surely made.

"Ika."

At the elder's order, everyone attending your wedding stepped forward with a candle in their hand. There were several different colors, each one with a different rune carved into it. Originally, you would have only had the four most important runes: Loyalty, love, family, and devotion. Now that your wedding had been crashed twice, however, you were able to fit in other desires for your marriage. The candles were set in a half-circle around you and Obi-Wan.

"Under the eyes of our Gods, within the heart of our lands, and surrounded by the love of friends and family, comes the union of (Y/n) Pavond of the Othan Royal Line and Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. Marriage is a commitment of respect, effort, and love. A marriage thrives when the members value each other for what they are and what they are not. Their Majesty and Knight Kenobi have both vowed to put their duty to their beliefs and the people of this galaxy above their union. I found the Gods smiling down upon this decision. Your love will not blind you, and that is proof of its purity."

From the pedestal behind xem, a brown strip of fabric was retrieved - brown representing home, what you and Obi-Wan were supposed to make with each other - and draped over your hands. Silently, the Otha Elder configured the fabric into a complicated knot- binding your hands together. You found your free hand being taken and held tightly by Obi-Wan when the process was complete.

"These are the hands of your closest companion, that are holding yours on this day, as you promise to love each other. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Obi-Wan gave both your hands a squeeze, and you squeezed gently back. His eyes seemed misty, but you were on the verge of tears yourself so there was no room for judgment or teasing there.

"You have chosen to exchange items to keep the spirit of each other close." The two of you couldn't get much closer considering your Soul Bond, but physical reminders were nice when the two of you were sent on long missions.

You pulled the necklace off your neck at the same time Obi-Wan pulled off the ear cuff. Moving closer together, you slipped the chain over his head while he fastened the jewelry to your free ear.

"Olwi crystals already hold the spirit of Othan within them, but after meditating with it for a couple of days I discovered they are also receptive to Force signatures. I give you this not only as a welcome to my family but as a reminder that I am always with you."

"You have had your ear cuffs since you were a child, holding onto them as a connection to where you came from. I give this to you not only as a symbol of our future together, but to remind you that I am always with you."

The olwi crystal would eventually pick up on Obi-Wan's force signature as well and mix the two together. The ear cuff held both your and Obi-Wan's initials.

"The vows."

This part of the ceremony would be entirely in Othanian. The words the Elder spoke were more for show than an actual binding. The hand binding and your vows were the necessary portions, truly signifying your union.

As the one with the higher status, you went first, "Ni fah esertyu. Ni fuyt ownsiz zawergab. Ni fuyt xanish i rufasl oyat zawergab. Zu vust'lume jaux ik hew."

Obi-Wan went next, his voice confident and loving, "Ni fah esertyu. Ni fuyt ownsiz zawergab. Ni fuyt xanish i rufasl oyat zawergab. Zu vust'lume jaux ik hew."

Whilst it was unnecessary, the two of you still kissed anyway. It felt right, familiar, and completely new. The two of you pulled apart and - with a careful grip on your cloak to keep in out of the flame - you stepped over the candles surrounding you.

There was no final blessing or conclusion. The two of you had stated your love and devotion for one another. It was good enough for you, and it was good enough for everyone else as well. What more could you do?

"The great hall is ready," your father announced, "There will be food, music, and good company. I am unsure when you must return to the Jedi Temple, but you are more than welcome to stay."

"All of us aren't expected for at least two days. If we leave tonight we'll be fine," Bant accepted the offer while pulling a tissue out of her pocket to give to a crying Quin.

"I believe I will stay as well. Thank you for your generous hospitality," Master Plo accepted as well.

Stepping up to Quin, who was collecting himself, you wrapped your free arm around him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Quin'jes. Who knew you'd be so emotional at weddings?"

Zena snorted from somewhere behind you, muttering "Little Quin," under her breath.

On the way to the great hall, you and Obi-Wan slowly untied the brown fabric from around your hands. When you were free, you took the fabric and draped it over Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"We should keep this somehow. Maybe I can convince Quartermaster Sina to put this into a pair of your tunics."

"With how many robes I lose, I doubt she'll be very eager to allow a special request."

That caused you to laugh and roll your eyes. Obi-Wan was famous for losing his robes, and Sina had taken to complaining about it whenever _you_ visited as if you could kick one of his worst habits.

Dinner was a mix of your and Obi-Wan's favorite dishes from across the galaxy. You didn't dare ask how hard it was to get some of the ingredients, knowing your parents would deny any effort they put in. The music was nice to hear as well, a mix of Othan's melodic tones and Stewjon's upbeat shanties. It shouldn't have mixed as well as it did, but they combined very well.

After the celebrations, you and Obi-Wan walked your friends and former Master to their ships to say goodbye.

"I am glad you took my advice to heart, (Y/n)," Master Plo said as you hugged, "You are glowing with happiness, and Obi-Wan is doing the same. I am aware Master Yoda permitted you Special Circumstances papers, but I assume this will be kept private?"

"We are trying not to worry too hard about being found out, but to avoid judgment and questioning, we'll be keeping this quiet. It seems strange, having to share this with everyone anyway."

"A wise sentiment, my Padawan," Master Plo's voice was full of love and affection, and it seeped into his Force presence as well. It made you feel warm and fuzzy the same way you felt around your family- only amplified because they were barely Force-sensitive.

"You've always been like a father to me, Master. I'm glad you came."

"And you are like my child, (Y/n). Enjoy your time with Obi-Wan, I will see you back at the Temple."

With that, your Master walked onto his ship and you went over to your friends.

"Thank you all for crashing our wedding," you hugged Bant first, then Garen, then Quin, "And thank you for crying, Quin. I won't try to get you back because of it."

"I'm glad my overwhelming love for your relationship saves me from your wrath," Quin chuckled, blushing in embarrassment.

"All of us left little wedding presents in your apartments before we left. Are you guys gonna share, now?" Garen asked.

"On the nights Anakin is in the Padawan dorms. He's been making more friends so he'll likely be going there more."

Quin smirked, "Happy to get rid of the kid, eh?"

Smacking him upside the head, Bant grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the ship. He complained loudly but was smart enough to not try to get away.

"Just wait till he finds out Anakin and Ayla are friends, he'll never stop whining about it," Garen chuckled.

"We'll see who corrupts who," Obi-Wan agreed, "Thank you for coming."

Your friends left as well, and it was just you and Obi-Wan now. While the wedding had been going, a speeder had been loaded up with what you'd need for the next two and a half days. Your family had already gone to bed, allowing you two to simply track down your driver and set off.

~*~

On a small lake in the countryside was a cottage that'd been in your family for generations. It was cozy, big enough for a large family but without any of the opulence of the royal palace. It would be where you and Obi-Wan would stay until the day you'd leave with Anakin.

"I still can't believe our wedding got crashed twice," Obi-Wan muttered, pulling off his outer robes and tunics.

"We shouldn't have put it past our friends," you slipped the cloak off your shoulders and carefully hung it in the closet, "And apparently Master Yoda hinted at Master Plo soon after we left."

"We can always count on Master Yoda to interfere with our lives," Obi-Wan chuckled.

The tension in the air was palpable, charged with the knowledge of what you'd be doing that night. But before that, the two of you were eager to be clean. The warm sun of the garden and the celebrations after left both of you in need of a shower.

Obi-Wan showered first while you pulled the pins out of your hair and used a cloth to wipe your face. The _adieb_ stayed, stark white against your blue skin. Tracing your fingers over the new marking, you remembered the meaning. _The Force, each other, your family._ You'd never look at yourself again without remembering the most important things in your life.

"The water feels heavier here," Obi-Wan commented when he stepped out of the shower, a towel around his waist, "I don't think it's just the water pressure."

"Our water tends to have extra minerals in it. It's good for the skin and our immune systems," running a hand along Obi-Wan's jaw, you kissed him lightly, "I'll be there in a minute."

After what simultaneously felt like the longest and shortest shower of your life, you stepped out of the shower with a towel around yourself and rushed back to the bedroom.

Obi-Wan greeted you with a deep kiss, licking into your mouth in a way he'd reserved for nights you were sure Anakin wouldn't be home. It was filthy, sensual, and the perfect way to get you to start creating the aphrodisiacs in your spit.

"Silver tongue," you whispered when you pulled apart for air, teasing him with the nickname reserved for bed.

Obi-Wan was already flushing, his pupils expanding and hiding the turquoise of his eyes. The chemicals were kicking in quickly. Stewjoni were supposedly a rather sexual race, their planet as heavily protected as yours. (Red hair was very rare, after all) Obi-Wan kissed you again, quicker this time, "Who's mouth is truly magic here?"

Gently, he maneuvered you over to the bed where he had you sit on the edge and then lay yourself down. He ran his fingers down from your neck to pull the towel from your body and rub and pull gently at your nipples. You felt like a livewire and your hips bucked reflexively when he touched a particularly sensitive place. Obi-Wan brought his head down, his heated tongue laving your sensitive skin. He sucked and licked in precise areas, drawing out pleased mewls and pants from you and subsequently ingesting more aphrodisiacs.

"Obi- ah! Kriff, Obi..." you trailed off into a litany of languages, your mind so foggy you couldn't identify half of them or pick one.

He stood up, hooked your legs over his shoulders, and grabbed your thighs, bringing the tip of his cock to tease at your hungry entrance. Impatient, you bucked against him, but he angled himself away from you and let out an airy chuckle. Obi-Wan lined himself up against you and gave a quick push into you with his hips. He pushed a little more, and you gasped as he filled you. His cock thrust into you at an almost leisurely pace at first as you adjusted yourself. When you were satisfied, you rocked yourself in tandem with him.

Obi-Wan began to incrementally pick up his pace, the two of you moving together like a well-oiled machine. His thrusts became deeper and more satisfying and your hands clenched into the sheets on either side of you. The two of you couldn't hold back the impassioned moans that tumbled from your mouths, and you wondered for a moment if Obi-Wan had created a feedback loop within your bond. It had happened before, and often let you feel the effects of your own aphrodisiacs.

You were close to the edge now, worked up from not only the sensations you felt but Obi-Wan's as well. You were on the precipice of pleasure, staring down into that abyss when a vigorous push of Obi-Wan's hips sent you spiraling down.

Gasping, your mind fell blank. All that existed in the universe was you and Obi-Wan. Blinking blearily, awareness came back just as Obi-Wan came as well, letting out a guttural, popping groan as he fell into the same pit your mind was just in. Stroking a gentle hand down his shoulder, you repeated the motion until he came back to you. Leaning in for one final kiss, he pulled out and lay down next to you on the bed, his chest heaving.

"Zu vust'lume jaux ik hew," you whispered, pouring contentment, love, and affection into your Soul Bond.

"And I love you, (Y/n)."

The two of you could clean up in the morning. At the moment you were just fine with being with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENDER NEUTRAL SMUT IS SO HARD TO WRITE SO I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS OFF
> 
> Also, this isn't super important but I don't want to cause any confusion. Obi-Wan and Reader are aged back by 3 years in this. So they were 22 during TPM and are now 27 five years later. This was done to match their maturity better and emphasize how young they were when they were knighted (and eventually become Masters). This will also feed into Anakin's feelings about being knighted and becoming a Master as well.
> 
> ANYWAY, they're married! And as such I have full rights to write family/martial fluff from now on and no one can stop me cause it's official. The way Obi-Wan and Reader go about their married relationship is way healthier than Padme and Anakin. It helps that it technically doesn't have to be a secret and they see each other more, but they also actually took the time to discuss and think through what it meant.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Kyr'tsad - Death Watch, a Mandalorian terrorist organization. One of 3 factions (Death Watch, True Mandalorians, New Mandalorians)

“Without Senate approval, we can’t move forward with peace talks with the Separatists on our own.”

“This is not just an issue of the Senate anymore. If the tensions continue to rise between the Separatists and the Republic then skirmishes are likely to occur. We must work for peace before innocent lives are put on the line. It is our duty as peacekeepers-” you paused when a knock came from the door. The Reconciliation Council Padawan stepped in sheepishly.

“Apologies. The High Council has requested Master Pavond immediately.”

Letting out an inaudible huff, you turned back to your fellow Council members and bowed, “I apologize, but I must leave. I will read over the meeting notes when I have the time.”

Exiting the council chambers, you sent a smile to the Council Padawan and went on your way, releasing your frustration into the Force. You were left to stew in your thoughts until you were halfway to the High Council chambers, where two familiar Force presences intertwined with yours in a way that’d become natural over the years.

“Master (Y/n)!”

Spinning around, you smiled brightly as Anakin ran up to you, “Anakin! How did your mission go?”

“Very well! But it was kind of boring.”

“No fighting then?” You looked behind Anakin to ask Obi-Wan that since he would explain rather than just complain.

“None. The border dispute was settled easily with a new treaty.”

“Only because _both_ of the leaders were infatuated with you,” Anakin smirked, his complaints about the boring mission long forgotten, “You should have seen it, Master, they were all over him.”

Raising a brow, you looked back to your husband, who was flushing an impressive shade of red, “Really?”

“Anakin is exaggerating. I’m sure all they felt was a healthy amount of respect for me as a representative of the Jedi.”

Anakin scoffed, “Yeah, that’s why one of them asked for your hand in marriage.”

That pulled a laugh out of you. Anakin seemed pleased at that and walked ahead of you and Obi-Wan. The two of you shared a look behind his back.

 _Never subtle, is he?_ You asked sarcastically through your Soul Bond - strengthened and mastered over the years to the point of holding full conversations rather than just exchanging impressions.

 _It’s either other marriages or ours he talks about. I prefer the teasing,_ Obi-Wan replied back.

The two of you had informed Anakin of your marriage two years ago when he was seventeen - three years after you got married. By that point, you agreed he was old enough to know the importance of discretion and understand how you could be married and not forsake the Code at the same time. He was upset at first for not being told but came to understand rather quickly. According to him there were secret marriages between slaves too, so he’d always known how to keep a secret like that for other people. Helping him understand how your marriage worked in relation to the Code was a longer process that resulted in an even longer conversation about you being a Gray Jedi. Sometimes he still seemed confused about all that - about how one could be Light and Dark at the same time - but he took it in stride.

“How was your meeting with the Council of Reconciliation?” Obi-Wan asked, the two of you still exchanging amusement through your bond.

“Sometimes I wonder why I accepted the position in the first place,” you grumbled.

“Well, they _did_ offer you the position of Master if you joined the Council.”

You scoffed, “Only because there’s never been a Knight on one of the Councils before. The High Council said they wanted me there to provide a more neutral view, they said they thought a Gray Jedi would ‘help with harsher negotiations’. But there haven’t _been_ any negotiations. They’re too afraid of angering the Senate and I’m ready to rip my hair out because of it.”

Sometimes you wondered if the reason Gray Jedi separated themselves from the High Council was because of mixed views or plain out frustration. Accepting a position on the Council of Reconciliation was a hard decision to make in the first place. Yes, you had hopes of coming to a peaceful agreement with Darksiders like Count Dooku, but you would also be embroiling yourself in the higher authority of the Jedi Order. In the end, Obi-Wan convinced you to say yes. The Council of Reconciliation was a far cry from being on the High Council, and you had hoped you could help. Those hopes were dwindling now.

“We just have to hope the Senate will see sense in involving the Jedi sooner rather than later,” Obi-Wan sent soothing feelings through your bond, and you were thankful for it as it relieved your headache.

“Where are you going now?”

“The High Council summoned Anakin and I as soon as we landed.”

Humming under your breath, you said, “They summoned me as well.”

It was likely you were being sent on another joint mission, then. It happened often enough throughout the years- with Obi-Wan as the Negotiator and you as his translator. (Jedi learned many languages growing up, but hundreds were used throughout the Republic and sentient translators were often received better than droids) The three of you were a force to be reckoned with, in negotiations or in battle when . Obi-Wan was a Master of Soresu and therefore your defense. Anakin was well on his way to mastery of Djem So and therefore often took offense. As a Master of Niman, you filled in the gaps for both of them. Whispers of “the Team” often circled around the Temple after particularly adventurous missions.

“Did they tell you why they summoned us?” You asked. The Council Padawan hadn’t said anything, but perhaps Obi-Wan heard more.

“It’s related to Senator Amidala.”

“Ah, no wonder Anakin is walking so quickly, then,” you chuckled, “He’s always had a bit of a crush on her, hasn’t he?”

“He looks at her and remembers being freed, it’s understandable that there’s admiration there.”

Anakin was waiting for you impatiently when you stepped into the elevator leading up to the High Council chambers. Obi-Wan sent a scolding sort of amusement through your Familial Bond that had Anakin smirking.

The elevator stopped and opened, and the three of you stepped out. The Council Padawan on duty waved all of you in without pause.

“Masters,” the three of you bowed in greeting.

“We have summoned the three of you for a mission,” Master Windu got straight to the point, “There has been a recent assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala, and we have reason to believe it will happen again. The Chancellor has requested guards for her.”

Something curled uncomfortably in your gut at the mention of the Chancellor, though you’d never been able to figure out why exactly you felt that way aside from his fixation on Anakin. He’d summoned him several times during his first month with you, and when it became clear you’d always be there with him the summonings lessened. They picked up again when Anakin switched to Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan always went with him per your insistence and they once again lessened.

After that, direct summonings were a rare occurrence. Chance meetings and personal debriefs after missions were much more likely. But, at least twice a year both you and Obi-Wan suddenly became very busy or were sent on missions Anakin couldn’t join. He met with the Chancellor alone then, and was a bit off when the two of you came back- sometimes angry, or conflicted, or sad. It took either a good spar or long meditation to help him. Anakin always assured you nothing inappropriate happened, but his wariness never waned. He’d taken your initial warning to heart, about what the Chancellor might do and what he might say.

Suffice to say you were always uncertain when it came to direct requests from the Chancellor.

“Guard Senator Amidala, Obi-Wan and Anakin will.”

“And what of me, Masters?” You questioned.

“The authorities are already looking into these assassination attempts, however, Senator Amidala believes that Count Dooku is behind the attempts,” Master Plo informed you.

“Do you share her beliefs?” You asked slowly and carefully, aware of the tension in the room. Count Dooku was Master Yoda’s Padawan, Obi-Wan’s Grandmaster, and was once a close friend of yours. None of you wanted to believe it, but if the evidence was there then…

“Once a Jedi Count Dooku was. Not in his nature assassination is,” Master Yoda said surely, “Many planets in the Separatist Alliance there are. Another, perhaps.”

“If a member of the Separatists is truly attempting to kill Senator Amidala then the chances of negotiations before war will become basically nothing,” you frowned.

“That is why you must investigate these attempts. If it is truly the Separatists attempting to silence the Senator then we must rethink reconciliation.”

“And yet you send a member of the Council of Reconciliation on this investigation.”

“More than a diplomat you are,” Master Yoda’s voice held _that_ tone that usually came up when hinting toward your darker inclinations. The Council wanted you to investigate for the Senator, yes, but also to see if there was any involvement of the Sith.

“Understood, Masters.”

“All of you will report to Senator Amidala’s apartment immediately. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you.”

All of you bowed again and left the meeting.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“For once I’m inclined to agree with you.”

~*~

Anakin’s nerves were so strong they were slipping through his shields and into the Familial Bond. From the way Obi-Wan was grimacing, they were likely slipping into their training bond as well.

“You seem a little on edge,” Obi-Wan finally stated the obvious.

“Not at all.”

“I haven’t felt you this tense since we fell into the nest of gundarks.”

“You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember?”

“Oh… yes.”

Quiet laughs filled the elevator from all three of you. Anakin was the first to stop, that nervous look taking over his features again. Placing a comforting hand on his arm, you smiled reassuringly, “Relax, Anakin. Take a deep breath.”

“I haven’t seen her in ten years, Masters.”

“Then you can take the time to get to know each other again. Neither of you are the same, but that doesn’t mean she won’t recognize you. It will be alright.”

The elevator opened, and Jar Jar Binks was there to greet you.

“Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to see'en yousa.”

Obi-Wan’s exasperation flooded the bond. You turned away to hide your smirk, meeting Anakin’s amused gaze. Obi-Wan’s suffering always managed to take him out of his moods, it annoyed Obi-Wan and amused you to no end.

“It’s good to see you too, Jar Jar.”

“Senator Padmé! Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven.”

Turning away from the window, Senator Padmé approached with the grace of a queen. Considering that she was one before becoming Senator, it wasn’t surprising in the slightest.

“It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady,” Obi-Wan bowed first, then shook Padmé’s outstretched hand.

“It has been far too long Knight Kenobi,” Padmé’s gaze went from Obi-Wan to Anakin, “Ani? My goodness, you've grown.”

“So have you… grown more beautiful. For a Senator, I mean.”

Hiding a laugh as a cough, you took Padmé’s attention away from Anakin and he sent a strong wave of gratitude through the bond. You hadn’t done it on purpose, but you’d take the thanks anyway.

“I am Master (Y/n) Pavond, Senator,” you introduced yourself, shaking Padmé’s hand as well.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Master Pavond.” A small flicker of confusion could be felt from her before it was covered, likely due to your young age or presence entirely. She had good shields for someone who wasn’t Force-sensitive.

“Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I assure you.”

The three of you, Padmé, Padmé’s handmaiden, and Jar Jar sat on one of the two couches in the room.

“I am Captain Typho of Her Majesty’s security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am very grateful you are here, Masters. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit.”

“I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me.”

“That is why I am here, Senator,” you assured the woman, “Whilst Obi-Wan and Anakin will guard you, I’ll be investigating separately from the authorities here on Coruscant.”

Seemingly relieved, Senator Amidala sent you a grateful nod, “Thank you, Master Pavond. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire.”

With a slight bow, Padmé and her handmaiden left the room.

“Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs.”

“Thank you, Captain Typho. If I may, I’d like to ask for your account about your landing on Coruscant. From my understanding, the bomb was placed on the landing platform…”

~*~

Yawning, you looked out at the Coruscant skyline. It was the planet that never sleeps, always busy and always buzzing in the force. You rarely left the Temple on Coruscant for that very reason. Now, with only two other Force users to act as a buffer, your senses were constantly bombarded by wisps of Light and Dark. The Force was different on Coruscant compared to other planets. The city was part of it, the Temple was another, there were other reasons you were sure but you never took the time to ponder what they were.

“Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?”

“Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her.”

Pulling out a view scanner from his belt, Obi-Wan frowned at what he saw, “What's going on?”

“She covered the camera. I don’t think she wanted us watching her.”

Putting the view scanner back on his belt, Obi-Wan huffed in frustration, “What is she thinking?”

“She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder.”

“It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator.”

“I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?”

Sending Anakin a look, Obi-Wan’s face lit up with realization, “You’re using her as bait?”

Cutting in before they could start to bicker again, you said, “I approved the plan, Obi-Wan. Both of us have been scanning the room with the Force consistently. The assassin is very determined, they’ll try again and it’s the easiest way to catch them.”

Sighing tiredly, Obi-Wan crossed his arms but didn’t argue. Despite the dangers, he knew it was the best way to catch your culprit, “You look tired, Anakin.”

“I don’t sleep well, anymore.”

 _Concern-why-assurance-trustus_ went through the Familial Bond from you and Obi-Wan simultaneously. At times it was easier than words, less complicated, and less likely to be misunderstood. Anakin was sensitive, and often overthought things - he took after Obi-Wan in that aspect - and words could be tricky depending on his mood.

“I keep dreaming of my mother. She’s in pain, dying. But they don’t feel like dreams.”

“Have you spoken to her?”

Anakin nodded, “More often now than I used to. She’s fine, safe in Nalov. My dreams don’t feel like they take place there either. They feel like…”

“Yes?” You encouraged Anakin to go on.

“They feel like they take place on Tatooine. But that doesn’t make sense. Neither of us have been there in years, and we aren’t planning on going back.”

You frowned. It sounded like he was having Force visions of an impossible future. You’d had a vision once or twice, and Obi-Wan had them frequently when he was younger and none of them were ever like that.

“Maybe it’s like a shatterpoint,” you theorized. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at you in confusion, “Well shatterpoints represent possible futures, right? Mace sees them around the time they happen when he’s conscious. Maybe you have a form of that where you’re seeing what could have happened when you’re asleep. A future that could have been.”

Anakin shuddered at the thought, “If that’s the case then I’m glad you got my mother off Tatooine. I don’t want her to suffer-”

All three of you turned to face the door to the Senator’s room. Without prompting you sprinted down the hall and burst into the room. Anakin had his lightsaber on and cut through the bugs climbing up the Senator’s bed before she could even wake.

_Crash!_

“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” you hissed, cursing your husband to Sith Hell’s for _jumping out a window_ with nothing but a small drone to keep him safe from Coruscant’s traffic, “Anakin, come on! Stay here, Senator!”

When you got down to the garage, Anakin ran along a line of perfectly fine speeders, “We’ll need a multiple person speeder with an open top-”

“This one,” you jumped into a yellow two-person speeder, “I don’t care if he has to sit in my lap, we need to move!”

Nodding, Anakin got into the pilot’s seat and took off. Closing your eyes, you reached out to your husband in the Force, directing Anakin by either pointing or shouting out directions.

“Down!”

“Down?”

“He’s falling, go down!”

Anakin finally caught sight of Obi-Wan, and sped straight and down in order to catch Obi-Wan before he hit another speeder. When he was just above you, you reached up and got a tight hold on his wrist. Tugging him down, and landed straight on your lap. Wrapping your arms tightly around his middle, you hoped Anakin wouldn’t attempt any spins.

“What took you so long?”

“Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit and with the right speed capabilities. Master (Y/n) ended up choosing for me, so it’s their fault you don’t have a seatbelt.”

“I’d rather not have a seatbelt than be dead,” Obi-Wan quipped back, “If you spent as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman.”

“I thought I already did.”

“Only in your mind, my very young apprentice.”

It was at this moment that Anakin dove straight down. Tightening your grip on Obi-Wan, you leaned back as far as you could. You loved flying, you really did, but Anakin made you want to stay grounded.

The speeder you were chasing deftly avoided a large cruiser, a cruiser the three of you were about to run into.

“Pull up Anakin,” Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin laughed and continued his dive.

“Anakin, if you don’t pull up I’m going to kill you!”

With a final laugh, Anakin pulled up, scraping the top of the cruiser.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“Sorry, Master. I forgot you don’t like flying.”

“I don’t mind flying, but what you’re doing is suicide!”

Your target dipped into a power field, and you got a bad feeling. Anakin wasn’t slowing down or making any attempt to turn.

“Anakin!” He went through the field, “How m-many times have I to-told you not to mess with power fields!”

All of you shook off the residual electricity beneath your skin when you emerged. Your culprit veered off into a tunnel, and instead of following Anakin continued to go straight.

“Where are you going? He went that way.”

“Master, if we keep this up any longer that creep is gonna end up deep friend, and personally I’d like very much to find out who he is and who he’s working for. This is a shortcut… I think.”

After a sharp turn to the left and another two turns to the right, there was no sign of the culprit. Anakin stopped the speeder, glancing off the side with a searching gaze.

“Well, you’ve lost them.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Master.”

“If we go back to the apartments I can probably track down where the bugs come from-”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Anakin jumped out of the speeder.

“Every kriffing mission,” you hissed as Obi-Wan slid off your lap and into the driver’s seat.

“I hate it when he does that.”

Keeping an eye on Anakin, Obi-Wan accelerated the speeder once again to catch up with your would-be assassin. Hopefully, by the time you got there Anakin wouldn’t be in need of further rescuing.

“I feel as though this chase won’t be as cut-and-dry- lightsaber!” Reaching up, you plucked Anakin’s lightsaber out of the air and kept it tightly held in your hand.

Letting out an irritated huff that you knew would end in a lecture, Obi-Wan kept his focus on Anakin and your culprit. The ship started going down, losing control. Eventually, it tipped enough that Anakin slid off, rolling on the ground to avoid injury.

“Park there,” you pointed at an empty spot just ahead of where Anakin was running. Hopping out of the vehicle, you rushed to catch up with your honorary-Padawan.

“Anakin!”

“She went into that club, Master.”

“Patience. Listen to the Force. She went in there to hide, not to run.”

Holding out Anakin’s lightsaber, you lifted a brow when he took it sheepishly, “Try not to lose it next time. There are only so many crystals on Illum that will work for you.”

“Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan sighed, leading the way into the club, “Why do I think you are going to be the death of me?”

“Don’t say that Master. You’re the closest thing I have to a father.”

It would have been heart-warming if Anakin hadn’t slipped up and called Obi-Wan Dad before, that was one of the greatest moments of your life and the looks on both of their faces were legendary.

“Father figure to you or not, you _are_ responsible for a lot of gray hairs,” you joked, sensing a lot of eyes on you, “Let’s split up and look around.”

Slipping into the crowd, you wrapped the Force around yourself to exude _nothere-gone-harmless,_ allowing people’s eyes to slip right over you. Honestly, it was more for your own comfort than it was to find who you were chasing. Clubs and bars were always dangerous places to be as an Otha with a disguise.

Keeping to the outskirts of the bar, you kept an eye on Obi-Wan and Anakin whilst observing the patrons at the same time. There was a flicker of movement in the crowd heading straight for Obi-Wan, and you sent a warning through your Soul Bond.

Activating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan cut off the assassin’s blaster arm. They cried out in pain. Both you and Anakin were there in seconds, Anakin stepping in to support the assassin.

“Jedi business, go back to your drinks,” you dismissed, finding that your calm tone relaxed many of the tense patrons.

Practically dragging the assassin out onto the street, Obi-Wan gently laid her on the ground.

“Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?”

“It was a Senator from Naboo,” they gritted out.

“And who hired you?”

“It was just a job.”

Kneeling in front of the woman, you tilted your head and reached for her mind. All assassins knew how to shield, but in her pain, they had become weaker. Pushing through her shields, she let out an audible grunt of discomfort at that. You twisted her mind, just a bit, easing the pain of her lost arm for a split second before allowing it to return.

“The pain can be gone if you just tell us… Zam Wessel. Or, that pain can become a lot worse.”

“Jedi don’t torture people.”

Smiling ferally, you responded, “Not physically Zam. Who’s going to look into your shattered mind and see anything more than a woman driven mad by a traumatic injury?”

Gulping, Zam was more than willing to share information now, “It was a bounty hunter called-”

_FTZZZ_

Zam twitched, then died.

Whipping your head to the direction the dart came from, you caught a glimpse of blue and silver armor and a jetpack before the person took off and was gone.

“Toxic dart,” Obi-Wan removed the offending weapon from Zam’s neck, “And that person almost looked like-”

“A Mandalorian. Blue and silver, not _Kyr’tsad._ ”

“A New Mandalorian would never dare take up a bounty.”

“Which means they’re either True or they never aligned themselves.”

“What are you talking about?” Anakin butted in.

Holding your hand out for the dart, Obi-Wan carefully dropped it into your hand, “We have a lead. Two actually. This investigation might be easier than I thought.”

It was not going to be easier than you thought and you were naive to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the visit to Kamino! I'm so excited! It's going to be funny but also serious because the Clones were raised to die and that sucks. The Kaminoans suck as well and it's def gonna show in this fic, but don't worry cause Jango actually cared about them a tiny bit and taught them about the Mandalorian culture which gave them something to hold onto!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. I love you all!
> 
> ~Lydia


End file.
